


The Pain Is For Pleasure

by tealversace



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aca-family, Ageplay, BDSM, Embrey Endgame, F/F, Kitten!Stacie, Little Space, Little!Beca, Little!Emily, Mistress!Beale, Mistress!Posen, Pet Play, established bechloe, slight AU, this is complete trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealversace/pseuds/tealversace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Aubrey is a fuckin' badass Domme and Emily is tiny and precious, with guest appearances from Stacie, Beca and Chloe. Stemmed from a lil' head cannon on twitter. This entire fic is a whole bunch of fluff and smut and general trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens At Acapella Camp

**Author's Note:**

> So in advance I apologise for how trashy this is. I blame Remy (also thank Remy for like at least half of this chapter). It pretty much just sets up the rest of the fic. We're working on editing like 2 chapters in advance but I can't promise when the next will be up. R&R's are totally appreciated!!

Emily's eyes widened, taking in the retreat slowly, hearing the rest of the girls behind her pushing to get out of the bus. A chorus of ‘Aubrey!’s pulled her out of her thoughts, looking around for the cause of her distraction. The young Bella's eyes came to settle on a gorgeous blonde wielding a shotgun. _So this is the infamous Aubrey Posen... Fuck I'm in for a long weekend_ , she thought.

The young Bella was blinded by a bright smile, the rest of her team engulfing the blonde in a group hug. The excitement of having her team back was obvious to Emily, breaking through all other emotions to surface in her eyes, but there was a glint of something else the young brunette couldn’t place. Her eye’s widened as a smirk was directed her way.

"Oh hi, you must be Emily... I've heard so much," the former Bella leader rasped, her eyes dragging over Emily’s body, making her shiver. Of course, she’d been looked at before, but this was different. This look sent chills up her spine, and she looked to Chloe sheepishly for help, only being greeted by a smirk.

"You.. Uh... You've heard about me?" she blushed, looking anywhere but the older girl.

"Oh totes." Aubrey smirked, stealing Chloe's phrase. "But that's a conversation for another time," she handed the shotgun away. "Fall in line Bellas!" she barked, smirking as all of them scrambled.

Emily jumped, quick to comply, standing up straight with the other girls, subconsciously needing to make a good impression on this woman. She lowered her eyes as Aubrey started to walk past. _What has gotten into me. I don't even know this girl,_ she thought, seeing Aubrey's steps getting increasingly close to her.

Aubrey stopped in front of the freshman and Stacie as she continued her rant. "The Bella's were once a proud institution and I'm going to whip you back into shape, got it?!" she barked. The veteran Bella's all chorused. "Yes Aubrey!"

Emily’s stomach tensed with nerves at the way the girls responded, and could feel Aubrey’s eyes burning into her when she didn’t answer. She refused to look up, swallowing hard as Stacie nudged her side. She couldn't lie, Aubrey's promise of getting whipped into shape pushed her mind straight into the gutter. It wasn't something she'd thought of before.

"Legacy," the blonde’s voice cut through her thoughts. "Do you want to be a Bella?" Down the line the other Bella's all turned to watch. Emily was the only one who hadn't been subjected to the wrath of Aubrey Posen.

“Yes, Aubrey,” the freshman muttered quietly, her eyes still downcast, feeling the other Bellas’ gazes on her.

"Good. Now let’s get moving! Go go go!" the veteran leader pointed and sent all the Bellas to start working building their camp.

The day pulled along slowly, and Emily felt the burning eyes of the blonde on her continuously. Admittedly it made it hard to focus, and she couldn’t wait until the end of the day so she could escape, or at least think about something else.

Emily wondered what was going on in the older girl’s mind. Obviously Aubrey wanted her Bellas back in tip top shape and it seemed like she should have been working with all of them. Yet Emily couldn’t help but feel the constant lingering gaze of the blonde. She felt like there was a power behind those emerald eyes that made Emily feel like she needed to be kneeling at her feet and kissing her boots. Aubrey was in control like a queen at court and it was obvious the blonde knew what power she had over some of the Bellas, Beca and Chloe in particular. Stacie as well seemed more fine tuned to the woman’s orders than the others… It was like they were trained pets at a show.

Seeing Beca bend to the blonde’s will was the most shocking for the legacy. The usually stubborn and outspoken DJ folded to Aubrey’s orders automatically, even if she did put on a reluctant front. Chloe went on to complete whatever task or order she’d been given with zero complaint and Stacie… Stacie looked like she wanted to challenge her but one look from Aubrey put the brunette right in her place.

Emily could feel herself on a similar level to the other girls. It felt natural to obey the domineering blonde.

* * *

Emily came to a stop outside the tent later that night, overhearing a conversation that was clearly meant to be private. The Bella captains’ voices were hushed and she had to strain to hear, holding her breath as she listened in. Beca sounded worried and excited all in the same breath.

“Chloe, do you think she’s going to bait her?”

“I don’t know… I wouldn’t put it past her. I’d do it her position.”

“Chlo! How could you say that… She’s like… Tiny.”

“Beca, you’re the tiny one.”

“I mean... Come on, she’s cute and so innocent. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t want to corrupt that? So mouldable and willing to learn. She’d be perfect. Like super duper perfect.”

“You have a point.”

Emily’s stomach did backflips as she turned and walked away from the tent. _Are they talking about me?_ She knew most of the girls were off finishing dinner in the mess, and she started her walk to the campfire, needing to clear her head and just sit for a while. Maybe come up with some new lyrics.

"Emily? What are you doing out here all alone?" Aubrey’s voice cut through the cool night air, greeting her with a warm smile and laying a hand on her shoulder.

Of course Aubrey would show up right now. She shivered at the older girls touch, but felt herself leaning into it. God _what was it_ about this girl that made her completely forget herself.

“I don’t know. There’s just a lot happening,” she shrugged and dropped her gaze, not completely lying. “The girls are all so tense, including me, and they’re fighting and I guess I’m just worried. I don’t feel like a real Bella.” Emily was unsure of when she started crying or when it became so easy to talk to this girl she barely knew, but she wasn’t complaining.

The young Bella noticed the way Aubrey frowned at her sudden mood shift, and the way her eyes held a fierce sense of protection. Soft hands moved to cup her cheeks and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Hey, hey…” She cooed, “You're a Bella as much as anyone else... I know it’s scary, trust me.” Aubrey sat down beside her, bright greens locking with glassy chocolate browns. "I assume you know of puke-gate... I... I know it’s nothing like the Senior Center performance but trust me, I know how badly you all need and _want_ to win."

Emily’s eyes searched Aubrey’s own for any sign of what was happening in her brain, but sadly she had no luck. “I still can’t believe that whole thing was you,” she laughed quietly. “You’re so confident and…” the young woman trailed off not sure where she was going with it. “I mean, the next year at Lincoln Center, you dominated the other teams. The Bellas smashed everyone else.” The brunette took in a shaky breath, trying to gather her thoughts “I just… I’m worried. I don’t want my entire Bellas career to be that one bad performance. I guess you’d get that more than anyone.” She smiled a little nervously and put her hand on Aubrey’s thigh, suddenly aware of how close they were.

The blonde returned the smile easily, making Emily’s stomach backflip. "I know that fear well. But trust me.” She laid a hand over Emily’s. “Beca and Chloe are geniuses, they'll find something for you all that will destroy those german dick-licks." She tucked some hair behind Emily's ear, and the younger girl could feel her hands trembling. "You still seem really tense... Would you like to come back to my cabin? I have this tea that’s made for relaxing and relieving stress."

The young Bella laughed quietly at Aubrey’s choice of words, but quickly found herself leaning into the older girl’s touch again. Emily’s eyes lit up at the proposition and she stumbled over her words, partly because Aubrey was still so close to her. “I… yo- uh.. I… yes. Okay. Cool. Awesome. Let’s uh… let’s go then?” she stood, pulling Aubrey up from the seat eagerly, bringing a smirk to the blonde’s features.

“This way," her voice seemed to drop into a purr, making Emily shudder, feeling Aubrey’s hand link with hers. She was led through the grounds, past the tents to Aubrey’s private cabin.

Emily followed the blonde almost too willingly, her eyes taking in everything she could from the second she entered the cabin. Her vantage point let her see down the hall and back walls, and she could make out a bathroom with a large tub, what she assumed were Aubrey’s bedroom and office, and a room at the end of the hall, the door closed. _Maybe a guest room?_

For such a small place, it was a nice balance of modern and classic, the dark wood of the house blending perfectly with creams, blacks and other muted shades that contrasted. It radiated warmth and _Aubrey Posen_.

Said blonde lead her into the kitchen, and Emily pushed herself up onto the bench as she watched Aubrey bustle around with rapt attention, her hands working almost in routine making drinks.  

"Cream and sugar with your tea?"

“Um, yes please,” Emily swung her legs over the edge of the counter innocently, hitting the cabinets beneath her with a soft clunk every few seconds. If Aubrey was irritated by it she didn’t say anything. “So how long have you been running this place?”

"Almost a year and a half now. I did 6 months at a law school and hated it. Too much of a sausage fest if you get my meaning," the ex-leader winked and set down a mug between her legs before leaning against the bench next to her. "What about you? Chloe told me you're a legacy? Did you or your mom want you to be a Bella?" she asked, her fingers gently tracing over Emily's arm.

The brunette’s eyes widened at the crass meaning and felt herself blush brightly, dropping her gaze to her drink, and she shivered as she felt Aubrey’s touch against her again, but relaxed quickly. “I don’t know. Mom always told me about how great it was to be a Bella… I wanted it, but I think she did as well. She did say she wouldn’t mind if I wasn’t a Bella, but I’d be passing up an amazing chance, and pretty much a free entry into the best years of my life."

Aubrey smiled, "They can be the best years of your life. I think my senior year was the best," she sighed reminiscently, her hand coming up to move some hair off of Emily's shoulder before tracing her fingers over the girl’s neck. The freshman’s cheeks flushed bright pink and her gaze dropped to her drink, tracing the rim of the mug with her fingertip.

The brunette smiled gently, finishing off the rest of her drink and jumping down to lean against the counter, stretching her arms above her head, her shirt riding up and flashing a decent amount of her toned stomach.  “I can’t wait to go to the world’s though.” She shivered lowering her arms again and turning to look at the veteran Bella, swearing she saw her check her out, but the younger girl shrugged it off. “There are going to be so many people there to watch. Like I’m nervous, but I’m excited. There’s still a while to wait but…”

"You'll have a great time," Aubrey promised, her eyes dragging over Emily’s body, obviously stopping at her midriff where her shirt hadn’t settled properly.

"You're very beautiful Emily,” The blonde started, smiling slightly as she continued. “Do you have a boyfriend waiting back at Barden?" The older woman’s voice dropped, and her words were more intentional. Emily felt herself being drawn in.

“I don’t know..” she sighed. “I have Benji but to be honest he’s just… I don’t know. He’s too nice. I don’t know. I’ve never really been in a relationship either.” She shrugged, and looked up into Aubrey’s eyes, taking note of how they had darkened in the last half hour. “I want to focus on the Bellas too.. Anything other than them and class would take so much time away from practice.”

"A girl after my own heart," she mused aloud. "My whole college time was Bella's and class... But you need an... Outlet ," she purred, licking her lips as she looked over Emily again. "Without it the stress will get too much. You'd probably benefit from someone reminding you to do things right?"  A finger trailed over the younger girl's neck, and she took in a shuddering breath.

The freshman’s gaze dropped to the ground and her face flushed, heat rushing through her body as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. _That wasn’t what she meant, right?_ Looking up shyly, she chose her words carefully to set the record straight. “I guess you’d know better than anyone how to deal with that.. Were you planning to share your secrets?” She laughed quietly, shivering as Aubrey’s touch moved from her neck down her arm.

Aubrey smiled and let out her own chuckle. "I never share my secrets... But I do give hints," she winked, leaning in a little closer. "I love games,” Her voice dropped nearly an octave and Emily shuddered. The blonde’s voice reminded Emily of a purr asher emerald eyes darkened and bored into Emily’s own.

“O-oh..” Emily felt her cheeks grow a deeper red if that was possible. “So what are the rules for these… games?” She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, trying to cool herself down with little to no results.

“I'm in charge," Aubrey purred, her breath suddenly hot on Emily’s neck. "And my playmate knows that and wants to please...."

“S-sounds like fun game,” Emily felt heat rush to her core as it clicked. She wasn’t as sheltered as a lot of people thought, and she’d stumbled a few times into the darker sides of the internet. Not on purpose, but it had happened. If this is what Aubrey meant, she was an eager student. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the blonde and squeezing her thighs together at the sudden heat that settled there.

The blonde’s eyes mirrored her own, pupils blown wide with lust, and a wicked grin pulling at the side of her mouth. Her fingertips traced back up her arm and around her throat, making Emily gulp and shiver involuntarily.

Needing any kind of distraction, she grabbed the two mugs and turned to the sink to wash them, instantly regretting her action as an arm snaked around her hips and she let out a shuddering breath.

"Have you ever heard of BDSM, Emily?" Aubrey purred, her tongue darting out and flicking at Emily’s earlobe quickly as she pulled the young Bella to press firmly against her front.  "Because I'd love to teach you all about it..."

Emily let out a small whimper and nodded, pushing her body back against the blonde’s. “Please, Aubrey…” _Well that was a quick change. Fuck. I’m screwed_. This woman was driving her crazy and she’d only known her a few hours, but she was more than eager to learn.


	2. I'll Be Your Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey teaches Emily how to embrace her inner sub.  
> This chapter is plot advancing but mostly smut. R&R!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, this took forever to get through. Thanks to everyone who left reviews. Remy and I were definitely not expecting the response we got! Apologies for how long it took to post, and it could probably be better but we did what we could. Life did kind of get in the way, but we're trying. Like, we have at least 50 chapters written and not edited. This is from Aubrey's POV mostly, so let us know what you think.
> 
> Also, if you guys haven't read Masks go read Masks because it's a lot of inspiration for this.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9997324/1/Masks

Aubrey let out a quiet laugh in Emily’s ear, the arm around the younger girl squeezed and she moved her lips to the young Bella’s neck. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" she asked, biting into the soft flesh and soothing it with her tongue.

“N-no..” Emily’s breaths fell heavily into her ear. _God, the little thing is trying so hard to fight this… I’ll just have to up my game,_  Aubrey thought, pressing in just that much closer to the girl and smirking against her neck. "But I think you know what I want from you, don't you? I know you're not as innocent as everyone thinks." Long fingers tangled in Emily’s hair and yanked her head back.

Emerald eyes bore into chocolate browns, and the veteran Bella leader couldn’t help the small smile that came over her as Emily tried and failed at suppressing a moan. Aubrey’s smirk grew wider as the young brunette tried to nod.

“Yes,” Emily’s voice was low and shaky, her eyes conveying the fear and excitement she felt obviously.

"Do you want this, Emily," the older woman asked, her lips ghosting over Emily’s. "Do you want to be mine? If you're a good girl I'll make you cum so hard you won't even remember your own name. Do you want that?"

“P-please Aubrey…” Emily whimpered, shuddering in the blonde’s arms.

Aubrey smiled, abruptly letting go and walking into the living room. "Come here and kneel," she ordered, green eyes ablaze with desire. She felt the wetness between her own legs and she couldn't wait to have her new pet satisfy her.

Emily froze for a second before following slowly and dropping to her knees in front of the blonde, a fresh round of red flushing her cheeks and she didn’t dare look up. Aubrey could tell that she was still cautious, but of course she’d heard the praises from the rest of the Bellas. Hopefully there was enough persuasion there for the freshman to trust her.

Aubrey ran her hands through Emily's hair. _S_ _he’s adorable..._ The flush of her cheeks was so innocent and Aubrey had to fight back the mental image of that face between her legs. "We'll talk rules first..." she purred. "You will address me as mistress while we're playing. Call me anything else and that will be grounds for punishment. If you don't like what I'm doing, say red and I'll stop immediately and we'll talk about if you want to continue. Understand?"

“I understand,” Emily nodded, fidgeting with her hands on her lap, and the blonde noted the way she pushed her thighs together, no doubt in her mind that Emily was dripping for her.

"You understand, what?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow expectantly. She didn't want to have to punish Emily but if it was the only way to have her learn... Aubrey tilted her chin up to make the brunette look at her. "I don't want to have to punish you Emily, I want to make us both feel good." At this, Emily’s breath hitched, seeing the pure lust in Aubrey’s eyes, and she swallowed hard.

The blonde watched the young girl’s eyes dart around the room and clicked her tongue expectantly. “What did we just talk about, princess? You can figure it out.”

Aubrey watched a shiver overtake the brunette as she let out a shaky breath. “I understand.. Mistress.”

She moaned quietly upon hearing the title fall from the innocent Bella’s lips and grinned. "I knew you were a good girl," she purred.

Slowly, she leant down and placed a gentle kiss over the brunettes lips, not able to hold back the moan at the contact. Everything about them fit perfectly, and Aubrey wanted nothing more than to stay pressed against her for hours, but she knew she had… _things_ to attend to.

"Come with me," she commanded when she pulled back, walking towards her playroom, smirking to herself as she heard Emily a few paces behind her, falling into sync. "You're already a natural," Aubrey praised, unlocking the door and pushing it open, her eyes raking over the taller girl’s form as she stepped back for her to walk past. "Kneel in the center of the floor, you may look around but do not touch, understand?"

“Yes Mistress,” the young girl smiled, blushing again. She took her spot in the middle of the room slowly, obviously still a bit hesitant. Aubrey watched her reaction, noting the small head tilts and squirms the brunette made as she tried to figure it out.

She could only imagine what was going through Emily’s mind. The whole setup was probably a bit daunting. Yes, the cabin was technically hers, but there was only so much she could do with it. What she had done however, worked well - a decent sized double bed, shelves along one wall, a wooden cross against the other wall and a black leather bench in the middle of the room. It was a simple set up compared to her house in Atlanta, but such a small room held so many unspoken promises.

Aubrey smiled at the small whimper she heard. The sound was like music to her ears. She picked out a basic black leather collar with a D-ring on the front and brought it over, presenting it to Emily. "You will put this on yourself but only I can take it off you, understand?"

Emily took the collar hesitantly, her fingers running over the smooth material. It took a minute before she looked up at the blonde, her eyes full of wonder. “Why do I have to put it on myself? Sorry.. I’m just… new, I guess. Aren’t you supposed to do it?”

"It's for me to see that you're willing. If you don't put the collar on I won't force you but nothing will be as fun," the older woman explained in the easiest way.

“I understand, Mistress..” the brunette smiled, running her fingers across the inside of the collar once more before lifting it to her neck, wrapping it around slowly and doing up the clasp before letting out a slow, meditated breath. Aubrey could tell that she was still nervous, but they both knew there were precautions in place. They could stop at any moment if either of them wanted.

Aubrey smiled as she watched the collar clasp in place. "God Emily, you're so beautiful," she purred, leaning down and kissing her once more, cupping the girl’s cheeks and pulling her in closer, taking her time to cherish the feeling.

“Thank you, Mistress,” the freshman mumbled against her and smiled. Aubrey could feel the heat rise to Emily’s face under her palms, and teased her tongue along Emily’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from the girl.

Aubrey was more than happy with the response, but quickly pulled away. Emily’s eyes were darkened by lust, and it reminded the blonde of the throbbing in her center from her own need. " Stand up," she ordered, reaching for the leather cuffs she’d snuck into her back pocket earlier. "Take of your clothes for me, sweetheart."

Aubrey could already see the weight lifting from the freshman as she settled into her role as submissive. She saw the way her head hung shyly as she stripped for her Domme. The blonde ran her hands over the taller girl’s sides, following the hem of her shirt. "God you are beautiful, princess..."

“Thank you, Mistress,” Emily sighed happily as she worked her shorts down her legs, her arousal already dripping down her thighs in waves as Aubrey’s eyes dragged over her.

Aubrey smiled and pinned Emily's arms behind her back and clipped the cuffs together before she started her own slow strip tease in front of the younger girl. A visible shiver passed through Emily, her pupils going wide with pure need as she pulled at her wrists, testing how far she could move them.

Aubrey smiled at the look on her face as she stepped out of her panties. "Have you ever gone down on a woman, Emily?"

The young Bella bit her lip and looked down, blushing furiously and shaking her head. "N-no Mistress... But I've thought about it."

"Have you ever had sex?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kneel, keep your eyes on me," she ordered.

Emily complied, her balance slightly off as she got used to not using her arms. Her chocolate brown eyes locked on Aubrey’s, open and vulnerable. "I.." she started. "I um.. I fooled around with a boy in high school but..." she trailed off, her voice shaky.

"Tell me, pet." Aubrey ordered, squatting down in front of Emily and tugging her hair slightly. "I want to know if anyone has used my pet before... How many people do I have to make you forget?" She smirked, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

Emily let out a quiet moan and buckled under the weight of Aubrey's gaze. "One, Mistress. One boy,” she whispered. "I'm still a virgin though."

Aubrey couldn’t supress the smile that took over her features and pressed another gentle kiss to her lips. "Oh sweetheart... I promise you will never forget your first time... This boy, what did you and he do?"

Emily flushed a deep red, her voice coming out soft and shy as she explained in little detail. "Um.. I got him off and he.. Well he tried but he sucked," she laughed quietly. "It only happened once."

"Tried what? Tell me, Emily. Use your words." She ordered, fingertips caressing her cheek and down over her jaw.

Emily’s arousal was thick on her thighs, and she pushed them together for some kind of relief. "H-he tried to get me off. Couldn't find the right spots. Couldn't.." she took a deep breath, and the blonde could practically see her brain working as she waited patiently for the next part. "He couldn't fuck me anywhere near as well as I could've fucked myself." Emily shivered and flashed Aubrey a cheeky grin, suddenly very confident.

Aubrey chuckled a little at her crude wording and pressed a kiss to her lips. "As adorable as you are, pet, tonight you will not use that language. Understand?" She asked, running her fingers back through Emily's hair. "I don't want to see _my baby girl_ spoiling her pretty mouth with dirty words."

“Yes Mistress,” she moaned, Aubrey’s words getting to her in ways she wouldn’t have thought possible hours earlier.

Aubrey smiled, "That's my good girl. She hooked a finger in the ring of her collar and brought her towards the bed before she seated herself on the edge. "Pleasure me with you mouth." She ordered, spreading her legs to show off her dripping cunt.

“Yes Mistress,” she followed happily, kneeling in front of Aubrey and letting out a soft sigh at the view in front of her. “Mistress…” Emily’s voice was quiet and questioning. “I don’t know how.” Big brown eyes looked up full of question and lust.

Aubrey’s heart warmed a little at her innocence. She unclipped the cuffs on her wrists to allow Emily’s hands to touch her. "Start with your tongue on my clit. Suck it, okay baby girl? Then you can put your fingers inside me to feel how wet I am for you, princess."

”Yes Mistress,” Emily smiled, eager to begin her lesson. The brunette slowly leaned forward, flexing her wrists for a second before placing them on either thigh, pushing Aubrey’s legs that little bit more open for her as she placed the first tentative lick over Aubrey’s clit.

Aubrey let out a loud moan at the soft touch of the younger girl’s tongue, and her hand tangled gently in Emily’s hair as her lips wrapped around her clit and sucked gently. Emily moaned quietly against her Mistress’ flesh, sinking into her position and finding a slow rhythm, alternating between quick flicks and longs sucks over the woman’s nerve centre.

 _God this is amazing..._ Aubrey had never had someone so pliant and moldable. Beca was all teeth and hickeys while Chloe was always far too enthusiastic. Emily was perfect. The blonde moved her hand slightly to reposition Emily’s mouth and held her there. "Right there baby girl, use your teeth a little... Not hard...."

Emily just groaned in response, her hands gripping slowly tighter at Aubrey’s thighs as she let her teeth graze over the blonde’s clit, hearing the responding moan and finding a way to work the action into her rhythm. The young Bella, hearing her Mistress’s response had a new level of bravery, letting her right hand trail up Aubrey’s thigh and to her dripping cunt, gasping at the first touch of wetness there. She teased her fingertips up and down Aubrey’s folds a few times before pushing one finger into her slowly, focussing all of her attention on her actions, finding it hard to do two new things at once and not get overwhelmed.

Aubrey's hand fisted rougher in her chocolate locks, hips rocking needily against her mouth. "Oh Emily... Princess, you're a natural... You gonna make your mistress come, pet?" she purred. Emily was already incredible at all of this and Aubrey felt the pure luck around getting to keep Emily in her collar.

Emily nodded eagerly, finding a good pace as she slipped another finger inside Aubrey, finding a good pace to work at. _This_. This part was something she knew how to do, to herself at least. The young Bella curled her fingers inside Aubrey as she pulled out, moving frantically to bring her to the edge.

Aubrey moaned at the new sensation. She always loved a girl who learned quickly. "Yes just like that... Suck my clit, baby girl... Oh fuck yes..." she growled out, rocking her hips harder. "You don't stop until I tell you to, understand?"

Emily nodded again, trying her luck and easing another finger into Aubrey, pushing her hard and fast, feeling her Dominant start to clench around her fingers. It only sped up her movements, making a point of sucking at her clit that little bit harder, teeth grazing with a little bit more force, her tongue lapping that little bit faster.

Aubrey’s orgasm jumped on her, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure and tightening her grip in Emily's hair to keep her going. "Oh fuck! Don't you dare stop, baby girl... Fuck... Keep fucking me with those perfect fingers of yours...."

Emily complied working her hardest to keep up her rhythm, feeling her arm start to tire but pushing through, an overwhelming need to please Aubrey overtaking her entire body as she moved.

Eventually Aubrey grew tired and she yanked Emily's hair to pry her away from her cunt. "God that was so good, baby girl. You're a natural," she pulled Emily to straddle her and kissed her deeply. The young Bella moaned into Aubrey’s mouth, letting the blonde taste herself on her lips.

“Thank you Mistress,” Emily sighed happily when she was finally released from the kiss, her eyes fluttering, lust blowing her pupils wide as a dopey smile spread across her face and subconsciously she rocked herself into Aubrey’s lap.

The older woman could feel the need coming off her submissive in waves, and if the heat coming from her center was anything to go by, it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. She quickly laid the girl down on the bed and took her arms, securing them to the head board before moving herself between Emily’s legs. "I'm going to make you scream," she promised.

Emily whimpered, balling her hands into fists as she watched Aubrey position herself. “Please, Mistress..” she groaned, widening her legs eagerly and biting her lip, watching with wide eyes and butterflies in her stomach.

Aubrey smiled and kissed her neck, sliding two fingers into her and immediately finding her g-spot. With her free hand she reached for her bedside table and pulled out a small vibrator before pressing it to her clit. "Don't cum until I say, pet."

Emily let out a long moan, her hips instantly bucking up to meet Aubrey's fingers. God, within two seconds this woman was making her come undone, her heightened arousal pushing her dangerously close to the edge too fast. This was so much better than the boy in high school, and Emily's breathing was choppy and laboured, speckled with moans and whimpers. "Y-yes Mistress," she groaned, although deep in her she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for very long.

Aubrey watched her struggle with a small wicked smile, curling her fingers to hit that special spot perfectly every time she thrust in and out. "God your sweet little cunt is so tight baby girl." She kissed Emily’s neck, sucking in a mark below her collar. "Who do you belong to, princess?"

Emily groaned and clenched her fists above her head, her mind blanking as she thrashed about on the bed. "God... You.. You, Mistress," she squealed out as she fell over the edge, knowing she would be reprimanded for it. She took a second to catch her breath before whimpering a quiet, "I belong to you, Aubrey."

Aubrey didn’t miss a beat, working her through the orgasm and pulled her fingers and the toy away. "Mmm... Yes you do pet. But you disobeyed two orders." She shifted off of her and undid the cuffs long enough to flip the freshman onto her stomach. "What’s your safe word?”

“Red, Mistress.”

The blonde nodded with a satisfied hum before continuing. “Don't be scared to use it. You're getting five spanks for each offense. Count them," she ordered before landing the first hard blow on her ass.

The young Bella whimpered, the unfamiliar sting bringing tears to her eyes with each lurch forward, but it wasn't a bad feeling. "O-one... Two.." a quiet moan escaped her lips. "Three.." her tears ran freely down her face and a new wave of arousal coated her thighs. "Four... Five... Six..." She trailed off after seven, numbers being replaced entirely by quiet moans and whimpers.

Aubrey stopped after she landed the eighth, pulling Emily's hair roughly so their eyes met. "Did I tell you to stop counting? That gets you two extra spanks. _Count_ , baby girl. I hate having to punish you but you have to learn." She quickly kissed the tears off Emily’s cheeks and dropped her head, giving her a second to readjust. The brunette whimpered quietly under her Domme, and resigned herself to the pain, a long, shaky breath pushing past her lips as she rested her head on the pillow.

Emily tensed for a second as the next blow landed. "Eight... Nine... Te-enn..." she moaned loudly, pushing herself back into Aubrey's hand. "Eleve-- oh god... Twelve." She groaned through tears and collapsed onto the bed. "Thank you Mistress."

Emily shivered and blushed as Aubrey’s lips ghosted over her shoulders. She felt safe in the blonde’s arms, and barely registered the cuffs being taken off her hands.

"You took that so well baby girl... Like I said, you're a natural," Aubrey praised, rolling Emily onto her back and tilting her head up to kiss her slowly, making the freshman blush again. _That’s never going to stop._

“Thank you, Mistress,” she cautiously brought her hands up to wrap around Aubrey’s neck, letting them tangle in messy, damp strands of hair as she pulled her closer.

Aubrey smiled and held her close, nipping Emily’s bottom lip before settling next to her submissive and pulling her into herself. “You did so well, pet. I'm so proud of you."

Emily opted for silence, curling into Aubrey with a happy sigh, taking a second to sink into the embrace. It just felt right. She laughed quietly, "please tell me the 'team building exercises tomorrow don't involve sitting?"

"I'll make sure they won't, just for you," Aubrey laughed quietly and kissed her hair before pulling the blankets up around them.

Emily hummed happily and cuddled closer, a wave of cocky confidence coming over her as she slipped a thigh between the older woman’s and pressed up against her core. Her body still hummed with excitement, and there was no way she was going to sleep any time soon.

Aubrey let out a whimpery moan, looking over at her sub with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing baby girl?"

"Nothing," the brunette grinned, locking eyes with Aubrey and rocking against her gently, grinding  her own hot center against the blondes naked thigh.

In no time, Aubrey had pulled Emily on top of her and moved her to a position where their clits hit together in the best way with even the subtlest movements. “If you're going to do it, do it right," the blonde gasped and rocked back against Emily.

“Fuu-" Emily moaned, biting her lip to stop herself knowing it would get her in more trouble. "Please," she whimpered, digging her nails into Aubrey's hip.

"Watch your mouth, baby girl,” Aubrey growled before her hand came down in another hard spank on Emily’s ass. Emily jerked forward at the feeling, letting out a strangled cry as the action pushed her harder against her. “I want you to cum for me," the blonde ordered as Emily’s movements became frantic and needy.

Aubrey gripped her hips tightly and dug her nails in to leave angry crescent moons. Her own actions sped up until she reached her climax, shaking violently as Emily’s name pushed past her lip in a strangled cry.

It sent Emily over the edge herself, letting out little whimpers. She shuddered and collapsed onto Aubrey’s chest as she came back down. "T-Thank you, Mistress," she sighed breathlessly, trying to find the strength to roll off the blonde and resigning to just nuzzling into her chest with a yawn.

"You're welcome baby girl,” Aubrey panted and wrapped her arms around Emily’s back. “Sleep now, I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Mm... Thank you." The brunette yawned again as her eyes closed, easily drifting off in Aubrey's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us @aubreyyposens and @tealversace on twitter and tumblr.


	3. Don't Forget The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily fucks up big time and needs to be reclaimed.  
> Slight OOC Beca, but we'll roll with it thanks awesome. R&R!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I edited a whole chapter within a week of posting the last one! New record for sure! This probably isn't done as well as usual in terms of background mind stuff but I tried yo.  
> If you didn't already figure, most of these chapters are direct follow ons.

Emily woke first the next morning, placing a gentle kiss on Aubrey's lips and curling into her. The blonde barely cracked her eyes open and smiled sweetly. "Good morning Emily," She purred, her voice still rough with sleep as she played with Emily’s hair absently, making the younger girl’s eyelids flutter. "Go get dressed and we'll go wake the Bellas."

"Yes Mistress," she replied sleepily though almost automatically, collecting her clothes from the middle of the room and pulling them on haphazardly fast before kneeling patiently for Aubrey, letting out a little gasp as her bruised ass rested on her heels.

Aubrey got up and got dressed methodically, everything meditated to a T. She quickly brushed her hair, her natural waves falling down around her shoulders. Instinctively she settled behind Emily, going over her brunette locks with the brush before pulling her up and turning the girl to face her. "Don't call me mistress in front the Bella's alright?" she smiled, kissing the top of her submissive’s head.

"Mhmm," she nodded, smiling dreamily at the older woman. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to be doing things on the lake today," she smiled back easily. "Go get dressed for the day. I'll be out soon to wake all the other Bellas."

"Okay, I’ll see you soon," she placed a quick peck on Aubrey's lips before hurrying out the door toward the campsite without another word.

She opened the tent slowly, trying not to make too much noise, sneaking back in like a rebellious kid - which to be fair she kind of was in this situation. The brunette grabbed her bag and pulled out a bikini and a loose top. _Shit, I should probably put shorts on, she mused. The Bellas would totally notice the bruises. Aca-awkward._ She grabbed a pair of boardshorts as well before getting changed, whimpering as the material brushed against her cheeks. She stood outside the tent, patiently waiting.

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the zip on the tent being pulled open, Beca coming out with a yawn, followed closely by Chloe.

The Bella leaders’ eyes grew wide. “Legacy.. your… um..." Beca stumbled, gesturing to her neck.

“What?” Emily raised an eyebrow before her hands went quickly to her neck and found the cool leather band still in place. _Shit_. Forgetting Aubrey's rule, she scrambled to unbuckle the collar and put it in the side pocket of her bag. "Uh… Morning," she blushed and looked to the ground, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

Somewhere in front of her Chloe winced at the action, knowing fully how much trouble the freshman would be in soon. "So you and Bree, hmm?" she asked with a smirk as the rest of the Bella's started to tumble out of the tent.

Chloe and Beca didn’t miss the frown that Aubrey sent Emily’s way before she blew her whistle to signal the start of the day. Emily followed the rest of the Bellas in lineup, waiting for Aubrey's instructions, sending her a concerned look in response to the frown

The only response the brunette got was a firm stare and a tight smile before Aubrey addressed all the Bella's, sending them to run along the water walk way.

Emily pushed confusion aside and followed the rest of the girls, her brow furrowing at the whistle Stacie let out as she passed. “What?!”

* * *

Emily tried to get through the day with a positive attitude, but the pointed glares Aubrey kept sending her made it hard. It wasn't until they were waiting atop the zip line, Aubrey having placed her at the back of the group so that they had a second alone, that she realised what she'd done wrong. Her face dropped instantly, her hands rubbing over the back of her neck as she looked at Aubrey apologetically.

Aubrey was punishing her, all but ignoring the freshman’s attempts to pry all day, and she knew why.

"Who removed your collar?" Aubrey asked with a venomous undertone to her voice, standing up straight and intimidating the young Bella with her posture despite being the shorter of the two.

"Um..." Emily lowered her eyes sadly. "I did, Mistress," she whispered as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Why?" the Domme asked, stepping into her space as the other Bella's splashed around in the water. "You disobeyed me again, Emily."

“I got scared.." she said quietly, refusing to look up at the older woman. "The girls they... I didn't know if... Yeah.." she trailed off.

"You should have come to me," she reprimanded. "You'll be staying in the tent tonight for your punishment, now go," she nudged her towards the zip line.

Emily sniffled, wiping away a stray tear before wrapping her hands around the top of the bar. “Aubey…” she whimpered, but a second later she was falling, holding tighter to the bar as Aubrey pushed her off the edge of the platform without another word.

* * *

Aubrey and Emily both felt a hell of a lot colder without the other beside them, but Emily inevitably had to be punished.

Beca and Chloe had instantly noticed the mood shift in the freshman, and shuffled everyone so one of them could be on either side of the young girl, wrapping their arms around her.

Silent sobs wracked Emily’s body, and Beca’s - or maybe Chloe’s, she wasn’t sure - arms wrapped tighter around her. She felt incomplete without the veteran Bella snuggled up next to her, but she knew she deserved it.

“Shh, Em, you’ll be okay,” Chloe whispered, drawing idle patterns on Emily’s arm.

“I’m so stupid,” she hiccupped, burying her face in her arm. Chloe nuzzled into her back, placing a gentle motherly kiss between her shoulderblades.

“You’re not stupid, Em,” Beca whispered. “You’re a smart girl, and you can figure out what you need to do.”

Emily nodded and sniffled, curling into the older brunette’s embrace, feeling Beca stiffen for a second but calming again when Chloe’s arms wrapped tighter around them. The young Bella’s tears slowly subsided as she fell into a restless sleep, her dreams filled with darkness and lonely wandering.

When the next morning came, she made a point of placing the collar back around her neck, not caring what the other girls thought anymore. She _needed_ Aubrey around, and admitting that to herself was terrifying.

Emily shuffled nervously as the Bella’s lined up in front of Aubrey, her own eyes downcast shyly, disappointment still heavy on her shoulders from the day before.

“Alright girls, it was a long day yesterday. There's buffet breakfast in the mess,” Aubrey paused for a second and looked pointedly at Amy. “If any of you throw up during activities later, you're cleaning it up! With that said, we’re not starting ‘til 1pm. Now go!”

The girls happily started their journey to the mess when Emily had a hand wrap around her arm.

"Come with me,” Aubrey commanded. Seeing Emily look so lost broke something in her heart and she needed to reassure the brunette.

Emily nodded and trailed a few steps behind Aubrey, wanting to just reach out and hold her hand but holding back just in case.

The path to Aubrey’s cabin was different to follow in daylight and Emily got wrapped up in how perfect everything at the retreat really looked. Before she knew it, Aubrey was leading her through the cabin to the playroom.

"Kneel."

Emily complied obediently, not uttering any words and keeping her eyes down, steeling herself for what was coming next.

"You took your punishment well, sweetheart," Aubrey said softly, running her fingers through the freshman's hair. "I hate having to punish my baby girl but you understand why I did it, correct?" she asked, cupping her cheeks and having the brunette look at her. Aubrey didn't feel bad for punishing Emily, but she did feel bad for how lonely she felt in her own bed without the younger woman.

Fresh tears brimmed in the young Bella’s eyes. "Thank you Mistress," she willed herself not to launch into Aubrey's arm and hold her tightly. "I missed you so much... I don’t..." she sniffled. "I mean I didn't realise... I need you, Bre." She opted for the use of Aubrey's name, deeming it more relevant and important in the situation.

Aubrey felt her heart clench at the confession and she quickly gathered the girl into her arms. She knew what her sub needed and she sat on the bed, holding Emily close and just stroking through her hair. "I need you too Emily... You make me feel different and I don't want to stop this...." She kissed her forehead. "I know we've only had one night together... But I want to continue this. Us. Even when you’re back at Barden. Only if you want to."

"Yes. Yes yes yes a million times yes," Emily buried her face in Aubrey's chest. "What'll we tell the girls..? Should we..?" She looked up into the blondes eyes, her chocolate browns full of question, completely unguarded. She kissed Aubrey's cheek and drew small circles on her thigh.

"Beca and Chloe know about us," the Domme explained, kissing her forehead. "They used to wear my collar too. "As with everyone else... Stacie will probably figure it out and ask about us. She and I have uh... Had some run ins at some clubs." Her cheeks flushed obviously leaving some information concerning her relationship with Stacie out. She didn't want to scare the poor girl off.

Emily raised an eyebrow at that. "Stace is..? Whatever, another day," she laughed. "We should probably.. Breakfast."

"I'll cook you something," Aubrey smiled, "we need some time together." She kissed her forehead. "Stacie's a switch who prefers domming. She's subbed for me before when she was new to the lifestyle," she explained.

"Thanks," Emily smiled back, letting the information sink in. Her mind drifted off, coming to terms with the fact that she wasn’t the only one, and being overcome with the urge to be reclaimed.

Aubrey grabbed the D ring of her collar and tugged gently , pulling the young brunette out of her thoughts and towards the small kitchen. "We should talk about how this is going to work while you're at school."

"Yeah.." It was a relevant topic. The Bella’s had to leave in a few days, and... "I have no idea what I'm going to do without you. Last night was hard enough."

"You can call and text me any time you want. We can skype sometimes too. I'll talk to Stacie, Chloe and Beca about looking out for you as well," Aubrey moved over and cupped her cheek - a move that Emily eagerly leant into before placing a gentle but daring kiss on the blonde’s lips. "You'll be taken care of, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you," she mumbled as the Domme kissed her back and yanked her hair gently.

"You're still wearing my collar sweetheart, you don't get to kiss me without permission," she reminded, nipping at her neck and jaw.. "You're lucky you're so adorable, baby girl."

“Yes Mistress," she giggled quietly. "Thankyou." She watched patiently as Aubrey cooked,  pushing herself to sit up on the counter and swinging her legs, mirroring their first night in comfortable silence.

Aubrey watched her from the corner of her eye as she gathered everything together. "How do you like your eggs princess?" she asked, reaching for the fridge to get the carton before glancing over her shoulder at the brunette.

"Scrambled," Emily smiled back, raising her eyebrow a second later. "I’m so okay with you calling me princess, by the way."

The older woman chuckled and prepared the eggs before dumping them on a plate with sausage and toast. "Good, you're my pet, my princess..." She stepped between Emily's legs and licked her lips hungrily before meeting them again with her Sub’s. "My baby girl..."

Emily groaned into Aubrey's mouth, kissing her back equally as hungry. "I need you... Please."

“Eat your breakfast. I need to cook my own," the veteran Bella replied quickly, landing another chaste kiss on Emily’s lips and handing over the plate before turning back to the stove.

"Yes Mistress," she mock saluted, jumping down from the counter and moving to the table, her eyes never leaving Aubrey's form.

Emily felt her stomach flutter and she cocked an eyebrow as Aubrey flashed her a sly smile. The older woman wasted no time, disappearing from the room for a second and returning with a hand fumbling with something in her pocket. The simple action, although Emily had no idea what was in store, made her swell with anticipation as she finished her food.

The older woman quickly made up her her own plate and took a seat across from the freshman.  "Come here pet. Kneel in front of me," she cooed, shifting slightly before pulling the unknown object out of her pocket.

The brunette felt herself shake with a new wave of arousal as she moved between Aubrey's legs, her eyes flicking up to the brightly coloured vibrator and small remote in Aubrey’s hand while she waited for further instruction.

"You're going to pleasure me while I eat." Aubrey stated matter-of-fact-ly as she rolled up her skirt to reveal a lack of panties. She handed the vibrator over to Emily with another smirk. "Put it in your panties, against your clit.”

“Yes Mistress,” she complied, taking the vibrator and easily sliding it into her underwear to sit comfortably where it was needed while Aubrey spread her legs further for her. Emily couldn’t help herself and reached out, letting her hands graze gently across her Mistress’ thigh.

The vibrator jolted to life, making the freshman jump slightly and move quickly to follow her instruction. One of Aubrey’s free hands tangled in her hair as she wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves, moaning at the sensation of sharp nails against her scalp. She moved fast, sliding two fingers easily into the Domme’s dripping cunt and sucking hard at her clit.

Aubrey let out her own cry, bucking her hips up and pulling Emily’s head down in tandem to get the most friction from the action. "Such a good girl, Em... Just like that,” she gasped, forgetting her food and clicking up the intensity of the vibrator.

Emily groaned loud against Aubrey's centre, sure the older woman would be able to feel it as she pumped her fingers into her at a fast pace, wanting her Mistress to cum more than anything. She curled her fingers up to hit Aubrey's g-spot as she grazed her teeth roughly against the older woman's clit.

"Good girl baby... Keep sucking... Use another finger," she ordered, turning up the vibrator to its highest setting, and loving how eager Emily was to please. She tightened her grip in Emily's hair and let her head tip back over the chair, her words coming in breathless moans. "Cum as many times as you want... I wanna hear how good you feel."

Emily happily obliged, easily slipping a third finger into the blonde as she sucked hard at the throbbing nerve centre, her own building climax causing her to whimper against Aubrey's flesh.

Aubrey moaned again and she pulled Emily's hair gently. "Fuck... Don't stop, princess..." She rocked her hips through her climax as her cunt tightened on Emily's slender fingers.

That feeling alone pushed Emily over the edge. Her fingers continued moving at a rapid pace and her tongue kept working wonders on her Domme as her first orgasm crashed into a second, her continuous moan turning to a whimper.

Aubrey yanked the young Bella away from her cunt by her hair. "Cum for me, Emily," she panted, wanting to watch the sub ruin her panties. "Tell me how good it feels, baby girl."

"Yes, Mistre-," he words were cut off by another long moan as her fingers dug into the flesh of Aubrey's thighs as she thrashed wildly, her back arching as she continued to cry out, another orgasm washing over her. She fell limply against the leg of Aubrey's chair, unable to hold herself up any longer. Her moans turned to strangled sobs as her climaxes subsided. "Th-Thank you Mistress." Her eyes slipped closed as a shudder passed through her and she let out a long breath.

Aubrey moaned as she watched, slowly turning down the vibrator. "You're so beautiful, Emily. I love how you look when you cum."

“Thankyou Mistress,” Emily yawned. Her eyes stayed closed as Aubrey pulled her up to her lap, removing the toy from her panties and kissing her forehead. Subconsciously Emily curled into the older woman, who let out a quiet laugh.

“You’re not sleeping yet,” she tapped Emily’s nose before hooking an arm under her knees and another under her shoulders, standing, and carrying her to the playroom where she laid the sub gently on the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it there guys!! In the next instalment, we start to see Little!Em.  
> Follow us @aubreyyposens and @tealversace on twitter and tumblr.


	4. Learning To Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First real look at little Em!  
> IT'S FINALLY UP!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So straight up, so sorry for the wait. It's been like 6 months!! It's finally here and I'm nearly done editing 5 so with any luck that'll be up soon. Disclaimer for childlike behaviour on Emily's part. Slight littlespace. Idk. I really like this chapter and I'm so tired but constructive critisism and questions are always appreciated!!! I'll try and answer to the best of my ability.
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Aubrey cleaned herself up and pulled on some panties before checking on her submissive. "Do you need anything, sweet girl?"

"Probably new underwear and a nap," Emily giggled and curled up on her side with a yawn.

"Well I can get you new clothes but the nap will have to wait. Take off your pants and underwear for me, sweetheart." Aubrey cooed, kissing the freshman’s forehead before walking to her closet

“Mhmm," she replied sleepily, working slowly at getting her shorts and underwear down her legs. They dangled lazily off her feet as she stretched.

The Dominant noted the adorable childlike demeanour Emily had adopted over a few seconds as she grabbed the clothes and tossed them into the hamper. "Do you want to come to the bathroom so I can clean you up or should I bring everything in here, baby girl?" She asked, petting her sub’s hair.

"I can go to th' bathroom," she yawned again, moving to push herself off the bed but not getting far on shaky legs. "Or not.." the brunette pouted. "Why can't I hav'a nap?"

Aubrey smiled at how wobbly she was and moved her back to the bed. "Because we have team building to do. You wanna be a good Bella don't you?" She cooed again, stepping into the bathroom and coming back with a wash cloth to clean up between Emily's legs.

"Mhmm," she nodded with a small dreamy smile, easily parting her thighs to let Aubrey between them. Her face promptly dropped though and she crossed her arms as best she could across her chest. "I wan'a nap though."

"I know you do, baby." She laughed quietly, realizing Emily had dropped into a little head space. "Em? Baby?" She asked, "how old are you?" She asked softly, wondering if her little self would respond. She slid the fresh panties up her legs before doing the same with her shorts.

"Mmmm.." the brunette mused, before holding up a hand in front of her face, alternating between 4 and 5 fingers with a quiet giggle.

Aubrey smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, her heart beating heavily in her chest and a loving warmth spreading through her body. "You're my sweet little girl aren't you?" the blonde whispered, sitting Emily up and holding her close. "How about, if you do really really good in all the activities with the Bella's, you and I will play all night, okay baby?" She offered, hooking a finger through the ring in her collar.

"Yes, Mistress," Emily smiled up at Aubrey and stood slowly, letting her legs adjust, the tug on her collar pulling her slowly back to a neutral subspace. "Can I have a nap at lunch though?"

"Yes you can baby," the Domme kissed her forehead, then her lips gently. "Kneel for me, sweetheart."

Emily complied happily, kneeling down at Aubrey's feet and letting her head instinctively fall forward, making another round of warmth spread through the blonde.

Smiling and moving long brown hair away from the back of her Submissive’s neck, Aubrey removed Emily’s collar and tucked it away in her back pocket. "You're so good for me, Emily." 

Emily's hands came up around her neck, suddenly feeling strange with the absence of her collar. "Thank you," she smiled back, before Aubrey helped her up and kissed her hungrily,  sending sparks through her body. 

The freshman sighed happily as she pulled away, the space not lasting for very long before she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

Aubrey hugged her back just as tight and ran her hands over relaxed muscles. "Go join the Bella's. I'll be out soon, I need to run by the front office." She pecked the brunette’s lips once more and led Emily out of the cabin.

* * *

 

The day went by slowly, silences filled by longing glances from both girls, (and a nap at lunch for Emily) until it was late into the night, and the Bellas were huddled around the campfire.

Aubrey sat beside Chloe at the campfire, having missed her best friend. She smiled at Emily's little confession and how adorably excited she got when Beca said she wanted to collaborate with her. Chloe started singing and Aubrey smiled widely at Beca's audition song, proud of her Bella's once again.

So many heartfelt confessions of after graduation were passed around, and Emily spared a longing glance at Aubrey as Amy delivered her little speech about Bumper (Emily didn't fail to see and laugh at Aubrey's look of utter distaste at  _ that) _ . She wanted to tell the group, but she was honestly scared.

Apparently Emily was worse at hiding her emotions than she thought, as Aubrey caught her eye and sent a warm, loving smile her way, calming her nerves instantly. They both snapped out of their little trance when movement caught their attention.

"Dammit... Amy I said stay on the path!" the veteran Bella called after the Australian, but she was already too far ahead and went flying up into a bear trap. As the rest of the girls crowded around to watch, Emily found herself standing at the back of the group with Aubrey, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head easily.

Chuckling at the gesture, the blonde absently watched as Lily climbed the tree with unnatural speed, but leaning toward Emily to whisper, "I'll have to wear heels all the time to compete with you." 

"I'm sure you look sexy in heels so I'm not going to argue," Emily quipped not a second later, looking down at her Dominant and tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, earning her a gentle slap on the arm.

"Behave," Aubrey purred with dark eyes, ignoring the group’s bickering as Amy came down from the tree.

“Yes, Aubrey," the freshman pouted, wanting them to just get out of there together so Aubrey could hold true to her promise and play with her.

"We'll go soon. I promise," Aubrey whispered, practically feeling her sub’s eagerness through the tight grip on her hip. 

Emily let out a satisfied hum and relaxed little by little as her Domme rubbed small circles into her lower back. 

* * *

After everything eventually settled for the night, Aubrey led the freshman to her cabin once again, offering the girl her collar when the door was closed behind them.

The brunette eagerly took the collar off her Mistress’ hands, sighing contently as the leather slipped into place around her neck and she felt herself kneel automatically. She revelled in the way Aubrey silently circled her, dragging dark eyes over her form hungrily, making her shiver.

"You're gorgeous, sweetheart," the blonde cooed, coming to stop infront of the younger girl and running slender finger’s through her hair.

"Thank you Mistress," Emily blushed, resisting the urge to crawl forward and wrap around the blonde's legs. She was quickly stopped as Aubrey’s arms wrapped under her shoulders and pulled her up until they were face to face.

"Do you want to have big girl play time, or should we try something new??"

Emily's mind went blank at the second option, throwing her back to the feelings that’d taken over her earlier that day, and intrigued her to exploring more of what had happened. She slipped back into littlespace easily, holding up the peace sign, indicating her choice with a quiet giggle.

Aubrey smiled eagerly and kissed her cheek, happy that her submissive was as interested in exploring their relationship as much as she was. "What do you want to play, baby girl?" The only response from the brunette was a noncommittal shrug before she nuzzled her head into Aubrey's neck, filling her with that familiar happy warmth. "Are you hungry, princess? You had a very big day."

"Mhmm," the freshman nodded enthusiastically, a dreamy smile taking over her features in response to Aubrey's own heartwarming gaze. This woman was totally going to ruin her.

"What do you want to eat, sweet girl?" the Domme cooed, leading her slowly to the kitchen and drawing small circles on the back of her hand. 

"I'unno," Emily shrugged agin. "You choose?" she smiled innocently as she took a seat at the table and patiently watched Aubrey rummage through the cupboards, crossing her legs up on the chair. 

"How about some Mac and cheese? I can put some veggies on the side too," the blonde looped around the table and playfully bopped Emily's nose before kissing her forehead and moving back to the counter.

Emily nodded and bounced excitedly in her chair, her energy skyrocketing. She continued to watch as Aubrey prepared the vegetables and pasta.

"Do you want some juice too, Em?"

"Mhmm," the brunette nodded again, tapping a beat on the table absently.

The older Bella found a cup with a top and a straw and filled it with apple juice before giving it to Emily, who mumbled a “thankyou” as she eagerly drank, clutching the cup to her chest, waiting for her food.

"You're welcome," Aubrey smiled and sang softly as she cooked. She put the pasta in a small bowl on a plate with the greens. "You have to eat all your veggies, okay?" At this new information, Emily pouted and stuck out her tongue in mock disgust, purposely disobeying and crossing her arms, causing Aubrey to frown slightly. "Emily, if you don't eat your veggies, you're gonna get a spanking."

"Fine," Emily continued to pout, sitting mostly in defiance but squirming at the arousal building rapidly between her thighs.

Aubrey picked up a fork and scooped some pasta and a few veggies onto it. "Open wide baby girl."

"Nuh-uh," the brunette quipped and put a hand over her mouth stubbornly.

Aubrey frowned again, now more pronounced. "Emily Junk open your mouth right now." She said, eyes narrowing. "I'm gonna count to three. One... Two...." The younger girl didn't move, keeping her hand firmly across her mouth and her legs crossed tight.

This was and wasn't going to go in her favour.

"If I get to three you're not going to like your punishment baby girl." Aubrey warned, "two and a half...."

"Fine!" Emily growled, pulling her hand down and opening her mouth the tiniest bit - hardly enough for Aubrey to get past.

"Open," Aubrey ordered, holding the fork in front of her mouth. "Emily if you don't stop being a brat you are really not going to enjoy what I'm going to have to do."

Emily unwillingly opened her mouth and swallowing the food whole, not chewing at all, obviously trying to stir her Dominant up. Something in the back of her head kept her in check, knowing she couldn’t keep up the defiance. This was, after all, still play and testing boundaries. Her collar firmly around her neck reminded her of that constantly.

"You're going to choke if you do that.” The blonde tugged on said collar slightly and lowered her voice to an intense rasp. "If you don't stop this behavior I will give you something to choke on, understand?"

The brunette let out a quiet whimper/moan and leaned into her Domme, grinning devilishly. "Do it. I dare you."

Aubrey moved quickly, fisting a hand in her submissive's hair, drawing another quiet moan from the younger girl. "You will eat your dinner first, understand?” She shifted to make Emily bend over the table next to her plate and landed three hard smacks across her ass and one right over her cunt through her shorts.

Emily pushed her hips back to meet the blows, checking herself enough to listen and finish her food safely. Aubrey smiled, sitting the girl back down and feeding her each forkful of food easily, a hand rubbing slow circles on the base of Emily’s back reassuringly. before slipping back in and looking up at Aubrey with needy eyes.

Once all the food was gone, Emily felt herself easily slip into a neutral headspace again, and watched the sway of Aubrey’s hips as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Go kneel in the play room,” the veteran Bella commanded without turning to meet her pet’s gaze. “You're getting two punishments."

"Yes Mistress," Emily hurried off with a small grin, obeying and waiting patiently.

When Aubrey eventually entered the playroom, she’d swapped out her day’s work clothes for a pair of matching, sheer, black lace underwear. The sight made Emily’s body hum with arousal and her eyes dilate almost completely with lust. 

"Strip, lay on the bed on your back, hands above your head,” the blonde commanded, watching the way her words made the sub shiver. She quickly grabbed a pair of leather cuffs from the back cabinet and secured Emily's hands to the headboard. "To help you learn to open your mouth when I say..." she slipped off her panties agonisingly slowly and crawled up the bed. "I'm going to ride your bratty little mouth."

The young Bella moaned and thrashed as Aubrey moved to straddle her face, wanting to dive right in, but she knew better than to earn yet another punishment. She  _ had  _ to wait for instructions.

"Open your mouth, keep it open and only use your tongue," the Dominant ordered, fisting her hands in Emily's hair as she lowered herself to the younger girl's mouth

With a loud whimper, Emily moved to set her pace, placing long flat deliberate strokes from the base of Aubrey's cunt up to her clit and making a show of flicking her tongue over it. She did this a few times before pushing against the Domme's dripping entrance, spearing in and out rhythmically.

Aubrey moaned and rocked her hips against her pet’s face. "That's right baby girl.... Keep your mouth wide open for me…” she sighed happily, feeling the brunette groan against her center, sending shivers through her whole body. “Your pretty little mouth is so good Emily... I can't wait to cum all over it..."

Emily sped up her pace up and made sure to flick her tongue against Bree's clit every few seconds. She resisted the urge to let her teeth join in, knowing just how much trouble she'd be in after having the direct order for  _ tongue only _ . Instead she opted to suck wholly at Aubrey's cunt as her tongue continued to move.

Aubrey’s cries became louder, arching her back and pulling Emily’s hair. "Oh baby... I'm so close baby girl... Keep that mouth open so I can cum in it…” she ordered between gasps. “God you're so filthy, Em... I- fuck..” She spasmed, coming with a shuddered moan as her pussy clenched around her subs tongue.

Emily let her come down, eagerly drinking in the older woman's arousal. She sucked gently, knowing it would cause small aftershocks to rack the blondes body, before pulling at her cuffs impatiently, just wanting to touch her Mistress.

Aubrey slowly climbed off of her with a wicked smile. "Now for part two of your punishment.” She unclipped the cuffs from the headboard and pulled Emily to stand before she moved the brunette’s arms behind her back and re-clipping them together. "Kneel, eyes on the wall, don't move."

"Yes Mistress," the freshman whimpered, resisting the urge to move her head and look, rather relying on her hearing to figure out what the older woman was doing.

Aubrey walked to the closet and pulled out a strap on that also had an insert for herself. She positioned the smaller end within herself with a small moan before grabbing a short leash for Emily. "Turn around," she commanded as she made her way back to her submissive.

Emily shuffled awkwardly on her knees to turn, her breath catching in her throat at the sight in front of her.

"I'm going to fuck you with this but I'm not using lube. So you're gonna use that pretty mouth of yours and choke on my cock, understand?" Aubrey explained as she clipped the leash to her pet’s collar and ran a hand through her hair gently.

"Yes, Mistress."


	5. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official deflowering of Emily Junk is here. Also official defining of littlespace. Lots of official things. A fair bit of smut. It happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to wait to post this but I'm not 100% sure when I'll have solid internet ever so I'm doing it now!! I'm really proud of how this turned out.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated and and questions you have I will do my best to answer!! Looking at the fic file we're sitting at like 50 chapters worth of stuff if not more, and I'm considering joining these earlier chapters together, which means longer update in the future. Let me know thoughts :)

**** Emily's eyes widened with slight fear. This was something she had no experience with, whatsoever. Her lips wrapped tentatively around the head of the toy before she pushed herself down on the shaft slowly.

Aubrey moaned softly as she watched, one hand gripped on the leash and the other fisted tightly in her submissive’s hair, pushing her down more.

Emily felt herself being quickly filled by the strap, each thrust reaching further back in her throat: She felt her body losing control as she rocked her hips with need and she felt herself start to choke as the cock pushed further.

"Relax your throat," Aubrey ordered with a gentle tug to the leash. "That's it, take it baby. I can't wait to fuck you with this. You want it don't you?" She purred, thrusting her hips into Emily's mouth.

The brunette tried to choke out a  _ Yes Mistress _ , but it was muffled by the cock, making her opt to just nod, causing her to struggle a bit more, tears starting to fall from the strain.

Aubrey smiled at the sight of the tears, pressing harder into her mouth before she pulled out and yanked back Emily's head to look up at her, "do you want me to fuck you now? Tell me, slut."

"Yes, Mistress," Emily gasped, her eyes near black with lust, the pain she’d more than likely endure pushed to the back of her mind. This was something she definitely wanted - no,  _ needed.  _

Aubrey pulled Emily to her feet and removed the leather cuffs completely, pressing a quick kiss to each of the younger girl’s wrists before leaning in to whisper, "get on the bed on your hands and knees,” and smacking her ass to punctuate the order. 

Nerves took over Emily’s body as she moved to comply, waiting anxiously for Aubrey's next move. She was excited and scared and had no idea what to expect. She was still a virgin after all, and her brain screamed for Aubrey to just fuck her before she changed her mind.

Not a second later, two slender fingers were pushed into her, moving smoothly fast through her arousal before a third joined them. That, with the new position had Emily thrashing wildly, pushing her hips back against Aubrey's fingers, needing to feel more. "Please," the brunette whimpered, her heat dripping down her thighs now.

"Beg me,” Aubrey ordered, a smirk spreading over her features as her free hand landed a hard hit against Emily’s ass. 

"Please, Mistress," the younger girl groaned. "Please fuck me.. Fill me up with your cock, Mistress, please." Emily surprised herself at that, not having any experience with dirty talk. The words sounded so perfectly crass coming from her innocent lips, heightening her own arousal by miles.

Aubrey couldn’t suppress her own flood of heat and a moan at that, grabbing a fistful of Emily’s hair and switching her fingers for the toy in one swift motion, the resistance she found pushing the other end of the dildo harder inside of her. "God Em, you're so tight..."

Emily no less than screamed as the toy pushed further into her, and she couldn't help her reaction. "Fuck! B-Bre please be gent-" she groaned as the Domme slowly pulled out and then pushed into her again, not giving her a chance to recover. It felt fucking amazing, with the angles and the fact that is was Aubrey. Emily felt herself slipping fast, but she wanted to take this slow right now.

Aubrey ignored the slip up in her Sub’s words, feeling the need to make slow love to her pet, she slowed down with her thrusts, kissing over her shoulders and back and caressing her hips as she kept moving. "Oh Emily...."

Emily whimpered quietly, slowly working her way to pushing back against the Domme. "Bre, please... More please." She moaned, her head falling into the pillow as her breaths fell heavily.

One of Aubrey’s arms wrapped around Emily’s waist, pulling the brunette up so her back was flush against her Dominant’s front, the new angle causing her to let out a loud cry as Aubrey quickened the pace of her thrusts. 

The blonde used her free hand to sweep Emily’s hair to the side, pressing gentle, loving kisses to the back of her submissive’s neck as the arm holding the brunette in place moved up to play with her breasts. "God Emily... Fuck.... So good...."

"Bre... Bre..." the younger girl gasped, arching her back and moving a hand to rub her own clit. "Aubrey, I'm.. Oh god, please can I..." Emily forced herself to keep her orgasm at bay, quiet squeaks making their way past clenched teeth.

"Cum for me,” Aubrey rasped into Emily’s ear, bending them back over the bed as her strokes became more forceful. 

Emily's orgasm completely took over, her small body shaking violently as a long scream of the blonde's name escaped her. She collapsed forward with another moan, the toy slipping out of her almost entirely. She took a second to catch her breath before turning her head just enough to catch the eye of her Dominant. "I belong to to you, Mistress," she whispered as aftershocks racked her body.

Aubrey let out an elated cry at the verbal confirmation of her submissive being completely hers, and came seconds later with a long moan. The blonde collapsed next to the brunette and smiled.

Emily shuddered as she moved herself completely off the toy, turning to wrap her arms around Aubrey and placing a long meaningful kiss on her lips, and Aubrey moved awkwardly to remove the toy without breaking the moment, throwing it off to the side. 

“I love you, Bre,” Emily sighed almost inaudibly, tensing up slightly and averting her gaze as she waited for a reaction.

Green eyes searched the younger girl’s features anxiously. "You mean that?" Aubrey asked quietly, snaking a hand between them and cupping the girl's chin, raising her head so that she could meet her Submissive’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Emily let out a shuddering breath and held her tighter. “I know it seems early, but I’ve never felt anything so… real.”

Aubrey smiled and played with Emily's hair, thinking through her words carefully. She planned on making a speech. But all that came out was "I love you too."

Emily opted to curl into Aubrey, burying her head in the older woman’s chest with a content sigh. 

They lay quietly together for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing, Aubrey’s fingers working through silky brown hair and Emily in turn drawing absent little circles on her Domme’s lower back.

“Em?" Aubrey asked, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. 

"Yeh?" Emily mumbled quietly, her eyelids fluttering open and her attention drawn away from listening to the older woman’s heartbeat. 

Aubrey heart fluttered at the cute way the brunette looked up at her, seeing that familiar cloudy look in her eyes. “I need you to focus right now okay? We gotta talk about your little space,” she smiled warmly as she pushed herself up to lean against the headboard

Warm brown eyes filled with confusion as she sat up across from the blonde. "My what now? Little space?" She cocked her head innocently.

The motion pulled a little chuckle out of Aubrey, who leant forward and kissed her sub’s forehead. "Yes, your little space. It's an… extension to your submissive state of mind. You slip into a sort of childlike state."

“Oh,” Emily just nodded slowly, thinking back over the last 2 days, and clicking her behaviour with Aubrey’s words. “I.. I didn’t realise I’d been doing it and… Uh.. sorry, if that… makes you uncomfortable or something. I.. what exactly does that mean for us?” she blushed and looked down.

"Don't apologize," Aubrey flashed that reassuring smile and took Emily’s hands in hers. "You're  _ very _ cute, even when you're being a brat." Aubrey smirked slightly. "It can mean a lot of things. That's up to you."

“I don’t know.. I don’t exactly notice when I do it..” the younger girl responded in a small whisper. “Do you… uh.. do you like it, Mistress?”

"I do like it. But I need to know when you slip into it. I'm your Domme and I need to know what state of mind you are, and sadly, I can't read minds," Aubrey chuckled.

“Oh... I…” Emily hummed thoughtfully. “But you notice it, right? Like… is there a way we can figure out when I...?” The brunette mumbled shyly, intrigued and wanting to explore more of herself with Aubrey.

"Yes I do notice, but to keep you safe and happy, I need you to be able to notice as well,” the Domme explained, letting her fingers trace delicate patterns over Emily’s hands. "You and I have a lot to explore and learn."

“Can we… Can we do that tonight? We’re not doing anything too big tomorrow, right?” 

Aubrey nodded but her smile dropped for a second. "You guys are going back to Barden tomorrow... But tonight we can play all you want…” A mischievous glint shone in her eyes. “We're going to try pushing you into little space..."

“Okay,” Emily beamed, bouncing slightly on the bed. The whole ‘going back tomorrow’ conversation would have to happen later, for sure, but right now, she was just going to enjoy this. “Uh… how?"

The blonde kissed her forehead again before getting up from the bed. “Stay here.” When she returned she had a fluffy blue teddy. "Emily! Look what I got you..."

Emily made an excited squeak, but didn’t move from her spot on the bed, instead reaching her arms out and making grabby hands at the bear. “Ooh, gimmeee!” 

Aubrey eyed her submissive closely as she handed over the bear. The young Bella clutched it tightly to her chest, letting herself sink into her little space. “Thank You Mistre~ss!” she sang, before falling onto her back with a grin.

The Domme chuckled as she watched. "You're very welcome princess, do you like it?

"Mhmm," Emily nodded. Something deep and primal in her wanted to curl up with Aubrey and treat her like a mother, complete with the title, but another  _ sane _ part of her told her not to cross that boundary yet. "Breeee," she whined. "Tell me a story?”

Aubrey’s heart hammered heavily in her chest, filling her with warmth and care. "Alright baby," she climbed on the bed and shifted to get comfy. "What kind of story do you want?" She asked, kissing Emily’s hair

"Um... A fun one! Show me something new!" Emily rolled around a bit before moving to lay her head in Aubrey's lap, her own hands trailing up and down her body absently as she was still fairly aroused.

“How about I tell you about the time I had Beca and Chloe in my collars? Do you want that, sweetheart?"

"Yes please. Mistress," Emily beamed up at her, feeling her hands move to her cunt of their own accord.

Aubrey watched her with a little moan as she launched into the story of how Chloe had subbed for her since they were sophomores, and how Beca was a stubborn and disobedient little brat. When the blonde thought about it, the girl in her lap was almost a perfect middle ground between Beca and Chloe's individual tendencies.

Emily listened intently her mind conjuring up all sorts of NSFW images of the Bella captains and her Domme, her fingers working lazily over her clit. 

"Do you feel good baby?"

"Yes, Mistress," Emily sighed dreamily, content with her slow movements, grinning cheekily as she heard the blonde let out a quiet moan above her. "You alright?" she teasingly let her fingertips run through her folds, her brat side coming to front as she collected her wetness and held her fingers up in front of Aubrey's face

The older woman licked her sub’s fingertips, nipping gently. "You shouldn't tease me, baby girl." She purred, voice dropping an octave

"Why not?" Emily giggled, holding the bear close to her chest with her free hand.

"Because you won't like what happens," Aubrey smirked, leaning down and kissing Emily’s lips gently

The young Bella moaned, tasting herself on Aubrey's lips, pouting as her Domme moved away but quickly resettling, moving her arms to snuggle the bear again. "Mistress?"

“Yes sweetheart?" Bree asked, moving to lay beside her pet and running her fingers through  her hair.

"I think we found little space..." Emily blushed and snuggled in close to the blonde. "Are we- should we talk about that more now?"

"Do you want to?" Aubrey asked, looking down at her before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Mhmm," the younger girl nodded and returned the kiss. "I don't want that space to change what we do... I still want the punishments and play that I get normally..." she mused out loud.

Playing with her sub’s hair, Aubrey paused for a second to think before delivering her response. "We can do that. Though they will change while you're in little space. When you're naughty you'll get spanked. And when you're good..." she smiled and moved a hand down Emily's stomach before playfully teasing her clit. "You get rewarded.”

Emily let out a quiet breathless moan, rolling her hips up to meet the blonde's hand. "Yes Mistress, I understand."

Aubrey smiled and moved to push two fingers into her. "You're so good for me baby girl.... God you're so wet."

The brunette groaned and bucked her hips up to meet her Mistress’ thrusts, grinding down on her fingers easily, attaching her lips to the Domme’s neck and sucking over her pulse point as her nails made harsh red lines on their way down Aubrey's side. She slammed herself down at a continuous pace on the blonde's fingers, moaning into her neck as she sucked hard enough to leave a mark, putting in small little bites as well.

The veteran Bella couldn’t hold back her moans. She'd always hated being marked yet the sweet nips against her skin were driving her crazy. "That's it baby... Fuck yourself on my fingers," she ordered, using her free hand to hold Emily's mouth in place. "God em... Just like that. You're so tight on my fingers."

"Mistress," Emily whined as she detached from Aubrey's neck. "I belong to you, Mistress. I want to show everyone that I belong to you." She let out another cry, baring her neck and collar suggestively for the older woman.

Aubrey grinned with dark eyes and pulled her sub close before working at leaving a dark purple bruise right below her jaw. She slowed her fingers to a stop and pulled out, which earned her a whine from Emily. Slowly she worked to unclasp the brunette’s collar, her eyes baring her soul more openly than she could ever remember.

"I want to make love to my girlfriend...."

“Girlfriend?” Emily whispered and bit her bottom lip gently.

“I mean.. If you want to be..” Aubrey looked away shyly before being pushed onto her back - a louder confirmation coming to her in the form of Emily straddling one of her legs, a thigh sliding between her own, hands tangling in her hair and their lips connecting passionately,

“I mean.. If you want to be..” Aubrey looked away shyly before being pushed onto her back - a louder confirmation coming to her in the form of Emily straddling one of her legs, a thigh sliding between her own, hands tangling in her hair and their lips connecting passionately,

"I love you," Emily gasped, pushing up against Aubrey’s center, smiling against the blonde’s lips at the arousal that greeted her. Slowly she dragged a hand up the blonde’s side, moving to palm one of her breasts and rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“I love you too,” Aubrey responded breathlessly, pulling her head back from her girlfriend and moving her attention to Emily’s neck and collarbones, rolling her hips up to meet the younger girl’s thigh at the same time.

“Fuck, Bre..” Emily’s eyes closed tightly, her nails digging in gently to the blonde’s breast and she wasted no time in pushing a hand between them and slipping two fingers easily into Aubrey’s cunt.

Aubrey lost all self control, flipping them so she could press Emily into the bed, moving their hands away to grind their centers together as she left a string of marks over her girlfriend’s neck and chest.

“Aubrey… please,” Emily groaned, grabbing Aubrey’s hips firmly and pulling the blonde against her.

The blonde cried out and arched her back, rocking her hips harder as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. Her girlfriend was apparently at the same point, her nails digging into Aubrey’s hips firmly as she landed a rough bite on the blonde’s shoulder to stifle a moan.

“Don’t hold back baby, I want to hear you,” Aubrey gasped, tangling her hands in Emily's hair. "I’m so close, Em…”

“Oh fuck, Bre…” Emily gasped out, feeling her body tense up as she fell over the edge. Her screams filled the house, and surely would’ve carried out to the rest of the retreat. “I belong to you, Aubrey. Nobody but you. I love you,” she cried, her whole body riding out her aftershocks.

Aubrey rocked a few more times before she came right with her, crying out and arching, her back bent in a perfect bow before she collapsed down onto the younger girl. "I belong to you too Em... I love you so much..."


	6. It's Not A Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Emily gets grilled on the ride home. As always this is a direct follow on from last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I feel about this chapter but I've been wanting to get it out for a while and I can't edit anymore D: as always reviews are super appreciated. It's choppy but I hope understandable. We're starting to get into some real story here. And yes the girls' backstories will come out. But idk. I don't want to put off this chapter anymore. I have so many more planned. Thinking about joining the last chapters together as I get further in..

Emily felt tears spring to her eyes as she held her girlfriend tightly, basking in the afterglow of their night. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without you..” They needed to have this conversation now. They’d been skirting around it all night.

Aubrey sighed and pulled her close. "I'll only be an hour away... You can call me every day and we'll skype as often as we can. If the retreat is empty I can come down and visit... I can talk to Stacie and Beca and Chloe about helping to take care of you as well..."

“Okay,” the younger girl sniffled, looking up into Bree's eyes with her own tear glazed chocolate brown. “You trust them so I trust them… But what about you? Here?” Her eyes filled with worry. “You’ll be alone and…” Emily trailed off, kissing her gently, trying to convey her thoughts.

The veteran Bella hugged her now girlfriend close, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll be okay Emily... I'll be working and staying busy and I'll call you every day, I promise. And I expect to see all of your finals passed before worlds,” she chuckled. "Maybe after worlds, you and I could go and take a small vacation?"

“Yeah,” Emily mumbled. “Can I have paper and pen?” she asked, sitting up quickly.

"There's some on my desk," Aubrey pointed to the desk in the corner and pulled the sheet up around herself, watching the young brunette jump up from the bed. "What for, baby?"

The older woman’s question went unanswered as Emily returned to her spot on the bed, leaving the note on the desk for later. “Why do we always sleep in here? Do you have a proper bedroom?”

"I do, but I wasn't sure you wanted to move in there." Aubrey placed a chaste kiss on the younger girl’s lips before standing and opening the door for the brunette. "Cmon... I want to spend the night with my girlfriend." Her eyes trained to Emily’s ass as she walked past on unsteady legs, bringing a cheeky smile to the blonde’s face.

Before she joined the young Bella in her room, Aubrey moved over to the desk and let her eyes scan over the little note, warmth spreading through her body at the sheer cuteness of her grilfriend. On the paper was an email, a phone number and what Aubrey assumed to be a Skype username in rushed but elegant writing, completely with a little ‘I love you xx’ at the bottom of the page.

Emily had already snuggled up under the covers of Aubrey’s bed when her girlfriend followed, stopping in the doorway with a soft smile on her features.

“You’re the cutest, you know that right?” the blonde whispered into the dim room, pride and love radiating out from her, before pushing off the wall and climbing into bed next to Emily, who  easily curled into her side.

“Mmm,” Emily mumbled and yawned. “I love you so much, Bre."

“I love you too, Em. Let's get some sleep okay?" Aubrey responded, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist tightly.

Emily nuzzled into the blonde's neck, her eyes falling closed and her breathing evening out quickly as sleep fell over her. The last thing she felt was soft lips against the top of her head.

The next morning Emily woke to an empty bed, rolling and nuzzling into Aubrey's pillow when her arm hit empty space. The young bella took a second to inhale her  _ girlfriend’s _ \- a very new, very strange thought - scent before stretching and getting up to steal one of the blonde's shirts and underwear.

Aubrey’s voice drifted through the cabin, along with the smell of bacon, pancakes and fresh coffee, and Emily couldn’t hide her smile.

Padding quietly across the wood floors, the freshman came up behind the older woman, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s waist and humming along quietly.

“Morning,” Emily yawned, letting her chin rest on the blonde’s shoulder.

Of course, was already dressed in her uniform for the day and smiled widely as she turned in the brunettes arms, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good morning, princess. I made you breakfast," the older woman looked over her shoulder with a shrug as if it wasn’t obvious.

“I see,” Emily grinned back before untangling herself from the other girl and taking a seat at the table. On the outside, she was her usual happy self, but something in the back of her head was nagging and pulling at her good mood.

The Bellas had to leave today and it left her heartbroken. Without realising it, she'd bunched up the top of the shirt she was wearing and brought it to her face, breathing in the already familiar scent of the blonde.

"You can take a few of my shirts if you'd like," Aubrey’s voice pulled Emily out of her little bubble, her eyes widening and stomach growling as she took in the food placed in front of her.

"Yeah?" the brunette questioned through a mouthful of food, apparently having thrown all table manners to the dogs.

“They look better on you anyway," Aubrey laughed easily at her girlfriend’s antics.

“Thanks,” Emily mumbled, continuing to shovel the contents of her plate into her mouth hungrily. “What time do I have to go?”

"You’re leaving in an hour," the Domme sighed, tapping the end of her fork absently. "We can spend a little time with the rest of the girls before you have to leave."

The freshman nodded as she stood and went back into Aubrey’s room with a small sigh, and the blonde busied herself with the dishes. Neither of them were ready to leave each other just yet.

When Emily returned minutes later, it was in yoga pants and a jumper that was just that little bit too big, the sleeves hanging over her hands. Aubrey smiled at that before noting the 3 shirts slung over the young girl’s arm and the small blue bear from the night before tucked in her elbow, making her smile grow even wider.

"You're adorable, baby," she moved over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I put my number and stuff in your phone, you can call or text me anytime, Okay?"

“I will, I promise,” Emily smiled sadly before moving to the door.  “I really don’t wanna go."

"I don't want to let you go, but I’ll be seeing you in two weeks for the last few rehearsals," she stated, holding her hand and leading her out to the rest of the Bella’s who were packing up their things. "We can Skype at night too. I promise."

“Okay. I love you,” Emily whispered, dropping the blonde’s hand moving to put the shirts in her bag, half avoiding the eyes she knew were locked on her, in general the marks on her neck. She left the bear out, hugging it close to her chest as she picked up her bag.

"Did blondie try to eat you, legacy?" Amy laughed with a wink as she threw her own bag over her shoulder, completely missing the blushes that graced Stacie’s and her captains’ faces.

Emily felt a rush of confidence overtake her, as she turned to the cheeky Australian. “She did more than try,” she winked back before walking back over to  _ girlfriend  _ \- yep still weird - and lacing their hands together, matching the look on Aubrey’s face that shone with nothing but love and adoration.

"Blondie looks really happy," the group’s resident leggy brunette elbowed Chloe in the side while the loverbirds had a conversation in their own little world.

“The only other time I’ve seen that look on her was when we won the ICCA’s,” the redhead smiled. “She’s in love.”

As if on cue, Emily leaned down and kissed the blonde gently, her hand trailing up Aubrey’s arm to rest against her cheek. “I love you, Bre,” she choked out, only loud enough for the blonde to hear, before pulling away. “It’s time to go..”

"I love you too Em," Aubrey whispered, cupping her cheek and gently tracing her thumb over her cheekbone, catching a stray tear.  "I’ll walk you to the bus, okay?"

Stacie nodded as she watched before looking at Chloe and Beca, "You two look like they do. Grossly in love," she teased. Beca just blushed and Chloe sent a pointed ‘shush’ in Stacie’s direction before the three of them followed the new couple to the bus.

The young Bella felt more tears escape her eyes as she threw her bag into the undercarriage of the bus, still clutching the bear to her chest. She pulled the blonde into a tight hug, kissing her forehead quickly. “I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

"Yes you will," the older woman mumbled, nuzzling the girl’s neck before cupping her cheeks. "Call me when you get back to Barden okay? Be a good girl or I'll have to have Stacie spank you for me," she grinned cheekily, trying to ignore her own tears threatening to escape. "I love you, Em. Be good."

Emily laughed quietly, but a blush spread over her face as she knew it  _ wasn’t _ an idle threat. “I love you too,” she sniffed, not having the same self control as Aubrey. She pushed forward, kissing the blonde hungrily, needing to taste her again before she went.

“Hey Tiny!” Fat Amy’s voice rang out, pulling her out of her trance. She smiled sadly and stepped onto the bus, her hand hanging onto Aubrey’s as long as she could. The brunette made her way to the back corner of the bus, not taking notice of the way Stacie, Beca and Chloe had positioned themselves ready to pounce.

Aubrey smiled sadly as she watched the brunette get on the bus. She shot Amy a pointed ‘I’m watching you’ stare, with her resolve breaking when the Australian saluted. A "See you soon, der führer!” rang out, making the blonde crack a genuine smile at the group before the door closed and the bus pulled away. The blonde stood in the parking lot, waving after them until the bus disappeared. When they were gone she quickly wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Hey Legacy," Beca shot a small smile once the camp was out of sight, touching her shoulder to comfort the freshman as herself, Stacie and Chloe moved into the seats around the young girl. Beca on the left, Stacie on the right, and Chloe leaning around the side of the chair in front of them.

“Hey,” Emily sniffled, leaning into Beca’s touch but noting it didn’t feel the same. She clutched the bear close to her chest as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Its okay, Em. You're gonna see her in a few days, promise." Chloe tried to soothe, holding one of the girl's hands as one of Stacie’s hands moved to rub the back of Emily's neck.

“We’ve hardly even left and I feel so weird,” Emily sighed, wiping her tears quickly and moving to sit cross legged on her seat. As the bus went over a small speed bump, the young Bella whimpered and a blushed furiously, quickly hiding her face behind the bear.

This was going to be a long trip.

Stacie continued to rub her back through all three girl's eyebrows rose at Emily's reaction to the bump. "What was that?" Beca asked, where Chloe just grinned wickedly. "Tell us everything Bree did to you, we can compare notes!"

“Notes?” the freshman giggled, and bit her lip as they went over another bump and her blush reddened.  “I don’t have a choice do I?"

"Nope," Stacie grinned, popping the ‘p’ for effect. Almost simultaneously the 3 older girls leant in, interrogation style. “Did she use the flogger? God thats the best."

“A flo- no!” Emily blushed furiously. And an embarrassed smile spread across her face. “We didn’t  _ really _ use anything special..” her face turned a brighter red (if that was possible) and she shifted in her seat to try and find a more bearable angle.

"Oh she used her hands?" Stacie smiled wickedly. "She gives the best spankings huh?"

This made Beca stifle a laugh and chloe couldn’t stop her grin. "And you totally let her collar you! way to go!" the redhead praised.

Emily nodded shyly, her hands absently coming up to rub at her empty neck, hissing as they came in contact with the large hickey Aubrey had left the night before.

Stacie grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked it down to see all the marks. "Damn! Bree really tried to eat you up, huh legacy?"

Emily nodded again. “Well she didn’t exactly try… I mean.. I kind of asked for it..” she hid her face in her hands, knowing she couldn’t stop the grin that had spread over it.

"Kinky!" Stacie laughed a loudly, earning another ‘shush’ from Jessica and Ashley who were currently trying to sleep.

"What happened to Benji though? You two were hardcore flirting at the riff off," Chloe questioned quietly.

Emily shrugs, “I don’t know. I didn’t really like him that much.”

"So you're gay?" Stacie guessed.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs again, clutching the stuffed bear close to her once more. “Maybe?"

Chloe nodded, "What else did you two do? Judging by the sounds we all heard, you two had quite a bit of fun," she smirked.

“Oh my god,” Emily laughed, “were we really that loud?” She shifted in her seat, resisting the urge to groan at the slight pain in her lower stomach, being instantly reminded of the way Aubrey had fucked her the night before.

"Oh you really were," Beca chuckled. "My headphones couldn't even block you out." Chloe nodded to confirm. "Tell us everything, Legacy!!"

“It was great… absolutely amazing,” the young girl sighed dreamily. “Aaand that’s all I’m telling you,” she poked her tongue out and shifted in her seat again, secretly wanting the girls to press her for more information.

Stacie watched her for a moment, before a wicked smirk spread across her features. "Oh my god... Em... Are you a virgin? Or, were you?" she grinned wickedly.

"Oh em aca gee!!! You so were," Chloe butted in.

“What!? I…pssh, no. What makes you think… Oh my god. I…” Emily stuttered before she mumbled quickly. “Okay, yeah, Breetookmyvirginityshutup.” Stacie and Chloe both let out squeals and Beca laughed at their antics.

"OH MY GOD! Bree took your virginity!! How'd she do it?" the redhead stage whispered, not missing the death stares the other girls sent their way. "Was it the strap on? Or did she use something else?"

“I mean it didn’t really have…” Emily blushed and tried to choose her words. “It like… Didn’t have a harness? But wow… it was… wow.” The young Bella tried not to moan, shifting again and biting her lip.

"How'd she fuck you?" Stacie asked, raising a brow.

She was not going to get off that easy.

“You want details, don’t you,” Emily groaned, but couldn’t stop the grin spreading over her face. “She had me on the bed facing the headboard, and she was behind me and she made me beg for her and she pulled my hair and I… It was perfect and just..” Emily couldn’t suppress the quiet moan that slipped from her lips. “Oh my god, it was so amazing.”

The other girls exchanged glances, visibly being worked up by just the thought. Chloe and Beca were both blushing and Stacie looked like she was cataloguing those actions for future ideas when she was Domming. Beca spoke up with a bright blush. "Did she use the cuffs?"

Emily nodded shyly again. “Not during… that, but yeah. They were used. Mhmm."

Chloe grinned, "God I love the cuffs," she mused. Beca nodded and Stacie grinned. "Sounds like you're a natural at all of this, Legacy."

"I guess," Emily smiled, purposely leaving out the little side of things and letting her fingers play at the bear's tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so me. With the shirts and the shy but not shy and oh god. Also that morning scene is taken straight out of not only every movie/tv/anything ever but REAL LIFE so yeah. Shoutout to anyone who has ever let me wear their clothes and made me breakfast haha.


	7. Understanding Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, never let me edit text messages again. This is a mess but I finally got it to a readable level. It's a little shorter than usual, but I hope it tides you guys over. Now that I'm back into it, hopefully I can keep writing. Thankyou to everyone who's still following, and hello to all the new people. This brain child is nearly 2 years old omggg.
> 
> Also, the tiniest bit more insight into Aubrey's relations with the other girls.

The rest of the ride to Barden was relatively uneventful. Once they were back in the house Stacie winked to her young roommate. "I’ll go hang out downstairs so you can call your girl."

“Thanks Stace,” Emily blushed, jumping onto her bed and pulling out her phone, quickly calling her girlfriend and waiting anxiously as it rang.

“ _This is Aubrey Posen_ ," the blonde’s voice carried through the phone, leaving butterflies in Emily’s stomach.

“So official,” the freshman laughed. “This is Aubrey Posen’s girlfriend, who would like to speak to her if she’s free?” she played along and could practically hear the smile in Aubrey’s voice.

_"Of course, I have all the time in the world for you, baby girl."_

“It’s barely been two hours,” Emily sighed. “Why do I miss you so much."

“ _I miss you too, Em... I buried myself in office work to try and stay busy,"_ Emily heard the blonde sigh, and could picture her organising and reorganising her desk mindlessly, her hair a mess from constantly running her hands through it. " _I love you..."_

“I love you too.. Did you need a distraction?” The young Bella asked cheekily, biting her lip and laying down on her back.

" _What did you have in mind?_ " Aubrey asked, the sound of a creaking chair following, then a door lock. " _Oh, before I forget, I sent something in the mail for you._ "

“It won’t be here for a few days then, but thank you,” Emily hummed happily, “I don’t know, giving you something to focus on other than work, and I’m here now so you can focus on me if you want to.”

“ _I do love focusing on you. What are you doing right now, sweetheart?_ "

“M’on my bed, talking to you,” Emily giggled. “Stace went out, saying I needed time so.."

" _Stacie's a smart girl,_ " the veteran Bella purred, letting her voice drop an octave. " _What are you wearing, princess?"_

The young brunette shivered and let out an involuntary moan. "T-the same thing I left in this morning, Mistress. My gym shorts and a sports bra and a singlet."

" _Take your shorts off_ ," Aubrey ordered, the commanding voice making her submissive shiver. " _Are you wet for me princess?"_

Emily complied, a new wave of heat rushing through her as the reality of the situation solidified itself in her mind. “Yes, Mistress,” she moaned, letting her fingers run through her folds slowly, collecting the wetness there. “W-what are you doing, Mistress? Please tell me."

Aubrey chuckled a little at how desperate Emily was sounding. " _You'd like that huh? Well I'm laying on the couch in my office, my skirts up and my panties are on the floor."_

"Oh god, next time I visit I'm totally fucking you in your office," Emily said breathlessly as she ran over scenarios in her head, her eyes clouding over with lust as she made small circles around her own clit.

" _Oh are you?_ " Aubrey purred. " _What if I don't let you, baby girl? Maybe I'll keep your dirty fucking mouth busy under my desk_."

"Whatever pleases you Mistress," Emily gasped as she pushed a little harder. "What else would you do... Please.. "

“ _I'd bend you over my desk and fuck you with the strap on again..."_ Aubrey moaned _. "Put your fingers inside yourself."_

Emily let out a quiet gasp as she easily pushed two fingers into herself. "What are you doing?" The brunette breathed out, needy gasps filling gaps as she spoke.

" _I have two fingers inside me and I'm rubbing my clit, but God baby girl I wish it was you... Fuck yourself on your fingers, tell me what you're thinking about._ "

The young Bella moaned at that, her brain filled with images of her Mistress on the couch with her skirt hiked up around her waist and Emily's head between her thighs. "I'm.." Emily grew quiet but her moans continued. "I'm thinking about taking you in your office while you work Mistress," she groaned as her thrusts became faster.

" _You taking me? What would you do, pet? If I gave you full permission to do anything you want?_ "

"I'd fuck you with that strap on," Emily gasped, putting on a quiet, innocent-type voice and trying to keep her cool (with no luck). "I'd tease you for a while with my fingers and then-" she moaned again as she hit her g-spot pulling out of herself. "T-then I'd push into you nice and slow and build up until you came for me.." The brunette let out another long moan.

" _I'm so close Princess... You wanna fuck me? Tell me_."

"Gods, Bre," Emily gasped. "I want to fuck you, so bad. Right in that office. You might ruin your couch. I want to make you mine, there. I need you, Bre. I need you to come for me." The young Bella rasped, unsure of where this came from, but she was enjoying it.

“ _God... I'm yours Emily... Just like you're mine...._ " Aubrey panted, sending Emily into a frenzy.

"Come for me Bre, please," Emily moaned, her fingers moving furiously and her palm slamming down against her clit. "Come _with_ me."

" _Oh god Em! I'm cumming!!_ " the Domme cried out on the other end of the phone, giving the freshman a very dirty visual.

"Fuck, Bre," she gasped, falling over the edge. "I belong to you, Mistress." The brunette's moans, although nowhere near as loud as when she was with Aubrey, would've been heard throughout the house and Emily blushed a deep red as she caught her breath.

" _Wow... I love you Em_."

"I love you too, Aubrey.." Emily yawned down the phone, pulling off her shirt and bra, suddenly way too hot, and curling up on her side.

Aubrey smiled at how adorable she sounded. " _Are you sleepy baby girl?_ "

"Mhmm," Emily mumbled with another yawn. "S'been a long weekend."

 _"Yes it has Princess,_ _why don't you get all tucked in and I'll sing you to sleep, okay? I don't want to hear about you missing class because you're too tired_." Aubrey laughed quietly, putting the call on speaker and picking up her phone, quickly sending off a text.  
  
The brunette pulled a thin blanket over herself and yawned again. "Mmkay,” she mumbled, clutching her bear close to her chest and unconsciously sucking at the tip of her thumb, the ex Bella’s voice soothing her mind as her breathing evened out into that of sleep.

Stacie pushed the door openly quietly, her heart fluttering as she saw the young Bella curled up in her bed like she was. She knew the young girl would crash out after the work out she'd just overheard, but not like this. Hell, Stacie was pretty sure she could yell at the girl and she wouldn’t wake up, but she tried her best to stay quiet in her mission. Slowly, she leant over and eased the phone out of Emily's hand, moving it off to the side, still overly careful not to wake the sleeping freshman.

Taking a step back to admire her work, Stacie pulled her own phone out of her pocket, snapping a photo of the passed out ball of hormones across from her and sending it to Aubrey, her own ex-Dominant, with a cheeky text.   
  
**Sent 7:34pm; nice catch babe, she's got gorgeous form ;) and u finally got yourself a tiny! ur lucky. better share ;)**

Stacie grinned mischievously at her phone before starting to rifle through her things, trying to find her books and clothes for her night class, the slow rise and fall of Emily’s breath a calming soundtrack to her night.

_**Received 7:38pm; She’s precious, but she’s mine. Maybe I could be persuaded to let you watch her in action.** **  
** **Received 7:39pm; Please make sure she's taking care of herself, I'd hate to have to spank her when I get to come visit.**_

The leggy bella straightened out a few creases in her shirt and checked herself in the mirror quickly before checking her phone one last time, the resulting messages pulling a small laugh from her as she gathered her things.

 **Sent 7:42pm; oooh, an exhibitionist as well?** **  
** **Sent 7:42pm; yes ma’am. i have class but i’ll keep an eye on her n fill in the other 2 for while i’m gone**

“Bre says to keep an eye on the tiny,” Stacie called over her shoulder to her captains as she made her way out of the house, completely missing the next chime her phone let off.

_**Received 7:43pm; I’m banking on the fact that your Dominant side will know what she needs. Stay safe, Stacie. Be good.** _

* * *

A few days later Stacie, Beca and Chloe were sitting on the couch together for a Bella movie night. Stacie smiled when she saw Emily in the day collar Aubrey had sent her. It was inconspicuous to anyone unfamiliar with the lifestyle, just a simple strip of leather with a small treble clef charm hanging off it. It looked just like a rather nice choker yet the four girls all knew what it meant.

Stacie gestured for the young Bella to sit at her feet, wanting to play with her hair to help ease the absence of the girls domme - something they all knew the feeling of all too well. The freshman settled into the spot easily, leaning into the older girl’s touch with a quiet sigh. She couldn't help compare differences between Stacie and Aubrey. "Thanks," she whispered, grabbing the older brunette's free hand in her own and leaning back against her knees.

Stacie smiled slightly and ran her fingers through the girl's hair gently, testing a sort of petting motion that Aubrey used to do to her, feeling her cheeks heat up as she remembered the blonde calling her "kitten" once upon a time.

Emily looked up and was greeted by the very flushed brunette, and she raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but dropped it a second later, her eyes fluttering closed at the movement Stacie's fingers were making, and she let out a content sigh.

Stacie smiled and slyly grabbed her phone, taking a snapchat video of how the sub was reacting to the petting and sending it to Aubrey.

The young Bella let out a quiet, almost inaudible mewl as she subconsciously nuzzled her head into Stacie's hand, squeezing the older brunette's hand in hers every few seconds as a kind of anchor to reality. Stacie smiled and sent another video to her former Domme, before shifting her attention to Emily’s phone over her shoulder, watching the conversation unfold.

 **Recieved 6:13pm: Are you being good, kitten?  
** ******_Sent 6:13pm; Kitten? Where did that come from? And yes, I'm being good! Bella's movie night. I'm always good._**  
**Recieved 6:14pm; Just trying something new. Good. I can't wait to see you in a few days. I have several surprises for you, sweetie.  
** **_Sent 6:15pm; But you're coming here, right? Is there like a secret back room in the hall?! :P I can't wait, Mistress.  
_ ** **Recieved 6:15pm; There isn't. But I do have a house in Atlanta. With a very spacious play room.**

Emily couldn't hold back the shiver or the quiet moan that overcame her, and she turned and buried her face in Stacie's thigh to hide her embarrassment. She didn’t hear her phone go off but her attention was pulled back to the screen when the brunette she was hiding behind tapped her shoulder and pointed to the phone.

_**Recieved 6:16pm; I think I plan on showing you off to Stacie, Beca and Chloe soon. Would you like that, kitten? You want to be put on display?** _

Emily bit her lip and looked over the three girls in question, and Stacie didn’t even have to look at the texts over her shoulder to guess what was coming. A few more notification sounds and the freshman was detangling herself from Stacie’s legs, stretching and standing herself up.

“Maybe turn the movie up," Emily grinned, kissing her roommate quickly on the cheek before practically running upstairs.

Stacie chuckled and shook her head, slyly turning the volume up a few notches. Beca and Chloe shot a knowing smile to Stacie as Emily ran up stairs.

Waiting in her room, Aubrey smirked. She had changed into black lace bra and panties with thigh highs, intending to surprise her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, DETAILED SKYPE SEX, PROBABLY. Or I'll cut that out cause it's fairly straightforward. Unsure. Review are always appreciated and again, thankyou to those who've stuck by this.


	8. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily needs to be punished, but Aubrey is very far away... shameless smut, with SOME plot, and a lot of backstory hinting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiet Happy New Year! I swore I updated this more recently than I actually had, but apparently not, so enjoy. Cementing the dynamic a little more, and establishing some preexisting things too. 
> 
> If you're this far in and have a problem with swearing or Sexual/Kinky themes, I mean, kudos to you for staying. Consider this your warning.

Emily jumped onto the bed, quickly pulling up her laptop. The seams of her PJ shorts rode up, pressing gently against her centre and her breasts threatened to spill from her loose singlet. She logged into Skype quickly, and started up the call excitedly

The young Bella couldn’t contain herself. She was anxious, excited, and already very worked up, and her breath caught as the call came to life, loading her Domme onto the screen in a black overcoat, accented with a dark, smokey eyed makeup look.

"Hi sweetheart," Aubrey’s voice carried out through her speakers in an almost purr, and Emily had to bite back the urge to moan as she stammered out a simple ‘hey’ in response. "See something you like?"

"Y-yeah," Emily sighed, leaning back and letting her eyes drag over Aubrey's form slowly. "Are you um... Are you wearing anything under that..?"

"Well... I have a saying," the blonde flashed a tooth grin, standing so the camera could see all of her. "When a woman comes to you in black lingerie..." She untied the coat and dropped it. "You unwrap her."

Emily's nails dug into her thighs firmly to stop them from wandering. "Mistress, please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" Aubrey grinned devilishly, cocking her hip out and resting her hand against it, exuding a pure air of dominance.

“Please, anything,” the freshman moaned, keeping her hands folded in her lap until further instruction, her drenched panties leaving her in an uncomfortable situation.

Aubrey’s words cut through straight to Emily’s core. " _Take your pants off."_  Emily complied without argument, sliding her pants and her underwear down her legs before moving so her ass was in view. " _Get your vibrator and spread your legs_."

Stretching across the bed to get the vibe from under her pillow, she shook her ass teasingly in front of the camera before sitting back, leaning her back up against the wall and putting her knees up on either side of her, giving Aubrey a clean shot of her soaked core.

The blonde watched with a small malicious smirk. "You're gonna pay for teasing me baby girl... Take your bra off, leave the shirt on and use the vibe on your nipples."

“Yes Mistress,” Emily groaned, pulling the straps down her arms, and arching her back to unclip herself quickly before throwing it across the room somewhere and settling back down, gasping as the slow vibrations brought her sensitive peaks to attention.

Aubrey grinned as she watched. "Feel good sweetheart?" She asked, her voice dropping low. "Let me see how wet you are."

“Yes, Mistress,” Emily moaned, moving the camera closer and shifting so her cunt was inches from the screen, but angled in a way that Aubrey would still be able to see the rest of her body. She didn’t stop the vibe from it’s job, but moved her free hand down to spread her drenched lips for the blonde, earning herself a satisfied moan from the blonde.

“Move the vibe to your clit, hold it close and don't move it. Do not cum."

“Yes, Mistress,” Emily gasped, pushing the vibrator roughly against her clit, feeling her hips buck up involuntarily. “Oh god…” her head rolled back and her free hand dug into her thigh for a second before she threw it over her mouth, biting down hard to stop her from screaming.

Aubrey giggled softly. "Oh you look so pretty baby girl.... You're dripping for me aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress, god yes," the young Bella moaned, forgetting for a second her obedience as she slid two fingers into herself, very quickly interrupted by a disapproving tut from her speakers.

"Ah ah ah, Emily. If you don't stop I'm going to have to have Stacie come and punish you. Do you want that, love?" the Dominant asked, growling softly.

Emily just bit her lip and let out a loud moan as she bucked up again, silently daring Aubrey, seeing her far she could take this, keeping her eyes trained firnly on the screen in front of her, watching as the blonde picked up her phone and sent off a quick text purposefully. The action only urged her on.

Emily didn’t slow her movements as Stacie came through the door, instead letting out a loud moan and choking out a “I wasn’t sure you’d do it,” with a grin, and she heard older brunette’s breath hitched as she took in the sight. In the corner of her vision, the freshman could see her roommate checking her phone once more before tucking it away, and her attention was pulled back to the monitor by a firm voice.

"Stacie, please get the cuffs from her side table and pin her arms behind her back. If she wants to be disobedient, she's going to get punished for it," Aubrey smirked, sitting down at the desk again to watch the punishment.

“Up,” Stacie barked, the underlying sense of obedience and dominance in her own voice something that Emily had heard many times before. The young brunette wasted no time scrambling up to her knees, as Stacie moved the laptop to sit on her own bed on the opposite side of the room, making the angle much wider for Aubrey.

Quickly turning up the volume on the laptop and retrieving said cuffs, Stacie made a point of turning the young Bella side on and forcing her head down onto the bed so her ass was up in the air as she cuffed her wrists together behind her back. “Good angle, Miss Bre?” Stacie sang, running her hands up and down Emily’s arms.

"Very good. Turn her head," Aubrey ordered, "I want to see her face while she gets spanked." Emily could only imagine the smirk on her Mistress’s face, sure she was proudly in her chair, oozing confidence as if she was in a meeting, regardless of what she may have been wearing on the other side of that screen. "Ten hard smacks with your palm, kitten," the blonde’s voice commanded firmly again, obviously directed at the veteran Bella.

Stacie nodded firmly, picking up Emily’s face by her jaw and turning it to face the camera, revealing to Emily that she thought correct, and Aubrey was still on screen, sitting up in her business chair with a cheeky smirk, resting her head on her palm and looking deep in though.

The older Bella was suddenly in her ear, snapping her attention back to what was about to happen. “Be good for her, and I know she’ll make it worth your while,” Stacie purred into her ear before straightening up behind her and laying the first few blows down on her ass. Her face contorted with a mixture of pain and pleasure as she let out a moan.

"Kitten," her Dominant hummed happily, pulling Stacie’s attention away for a second with that ever present grin. "Lay a few smacks on that pretty cunt of hers, remind her not to touch it without permission...."

“Yes Ma'am," the tall brunette saluted with a grin and a giggle, letting one hand rest firmly on Emily’s waist as the other trailed down over Emily's sex. Her fingertips traced the edges of the young girl’s lips but never touching the wetness between - not without instruction, or she'd never be allowed to help again. Quickly her hand came back and landed with a loud smack over the young Bella's cunt. She rubbed over the sore area before landing another blow.

"Is she wet, Kitten?" Aubrey half moaned, no longer leaning onto her palm but sitting back in her chair, both her hands now out of view. "Emily do you like feeling Stacie slap your cunt?"

Emily couldn’t focus on anything but the dull throb of her core after the hits, knowing that her Dominant and roommate were talking about her most intimate places so casually while she came back to her sense enough to answer. She whimpered out a "Yes, Mistress," through a moan as another small aftershock ran through her. "Let me see you more, please."

"Not during your punishment,” Aubrey responded quickly and sternly before continuing in a quiet purr. “Stacie is going to use two fingers on you but you're not going to cum, right Emily? And Stacie will not be trying to steal whats mine."

“Yes Mis-" Emily started, and immediately cut herself off with a groan as Stacie pushed two fingers into her, wasting no time.  

"Fuck, Emily, you feel amazing," the older brunette practically moaned, thrusting into her with a severity Emily noted Aubrey didn't have. Stacie placed another hard blow on her ass and rubbed over it before running her hand down her back to tug at her hair.

Through the haze of everything that happened, Emily pinpointed the small jealous growl her Mistress let out, before threats were barked out over the monitor. ”Do not let her cum, kitten or as soon as I get there you'll be getting your own punishment."

"Yes Ma'am," Stacie responded quickly, not slowing her pace, but leaning in closer to the young Bella.

Suddenly the freshman’s head was yanked back firmly by her hair, forcing out another loud moan and her eyes were forced to focus on the monitor in front of her.

"Do you want her to cum, Emily?"

"Yes."

"Who do you belong to?" Stacie commanded, speeding up her thrusts.

"I belong to Mistress Aubrey," Emily groaned, her eyes fixed on the Blonde.

Aubrey moaned in response as she watched, biting her lip as her eyes darkened slightly. "That's right baby girl.... You're all mine... Tell Ms. Stacie who you belong to. Tell her and you can cum all over her fingers, okay?"

Emily arched into her roommates touch as Stacie enthusiastically quickened her thrusts and moved her thumb to rub at Emily’s clit, causing the young brunette’s body to react almost instantly, clenching and tightening around her fingers.

"I belong to Mistress Aubrey," the young Bella moaned loudly as she fell over the edge, Stacie pushing through and accommodating her movements to help Emily ride out her orgasm, hooking her free arm under the girls waist to stop her from collapsing forward.

Aubrey applauded quietly as she saw her girl finally start to come down. "Stacie please release her wrists."

"Yes, Ma'am," Stacie moved quickly, pulling out of the young Bella and wiping her hand off against her jeans before unclasping the cuffs and rubbing the smaller girl’s shoulders gently. "You okay Em?" the older brunette asked in a soft concerned voice, and Emily nodded, her eyelids heavy.

“Good girl Em...." Aubrey hummed from the other side of the room.

"Thanksyouuu," Emily sang with a yawn, falling by default into little space and making grabby hands at the monitor. Stacie watched with a small smile, moving out of the camera view before picking up the laptop and sitting it in front of the girl.

Aubrey smiled and wished she could pet her hair. "Hi baby girl... Are you sleepy?" She asked.

"Mhmm," Emily yawned before looking around the side of the computer. "Staciee," she whined, pointing down at her stuffie that'd been haphazardly thrown to the floor earlier.

Stacie laughed quietly, watching the young brunette's transformation as she picked up the bear. "Sit up for a minute little one," she cooed, waiting for Emily to move before she handed over the small stuffed animal and pulled up the comforter that was draped over the end of the bed.

Aubrey smiled at the kind gesture from the other Domme. "Emily, thank Ms. Stacie for tucking you in."

“Thnk'youu," Emily mumbled, feeling her eyelids start to really drag down as she curled up in a ball, offering a small smile and weak wave as Stacie left the room. Her senses were quickly overwhelmed as Aubrey smiled back sweetly and she started to sing.

In the background she could hear every time Aubrey’s phone went off, probably debriefing their friend after the whole ordeal, but she didn’t care.

* * *

“I love you, Emily,” Aubrey said quietly as her submissive’s breathing evened out, before ending the call and closing the window with a sigh. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, only for a second.

She would likely have drifted off, if Stacie hadn’t continued to text her.

 ******_Received 7:19pm: ur right, shes very responsive holy shit Im a little jealous. Shes a natural Bre, but theres still a lot shes gotta learn. howd u manage to get a perfect mix of bechloe in her, babe? ;P_**  
 **Sent 7:22pm: She is, isn't she? I'll have to come up with more punishments. If she’s a perfect mix, she’ll be a bit of a pain slut at heart.  
_Received 7:23pm: glad to see u havent changed the way u deal with us_**

Aubrey grinned to herself on reading that, leaning over and opening one of her desk drawers and pulling out three very distinct, very individual strips of leather and laying them out on her desk in front of her.

 **Sent 7:25pm: I still have your collars.  
** **_Received 7:26pm: the things u do 2 me, Bre.. How? : P_ **

With another smirk, Aubrey pushed herself out of her chair and wrapped the leather bands around her left hand, keeping them in clear view as she took a photo of her in her lingerie.

**Sent 7:31pm: You miss submitting to me, Hunter. Do I need to remind you why you're a switch? I think YOU need a spanking.**

**_Recieved 7:34pm: but ur so far away and I'm the only other person who can do it properly : ( how long until u cum here_ **

**Sent 7:35pm:** **_4 more days. Then I'll be cumming over and over_ ** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep a few more texts in here, but honestly, I edited it in a way that I could get away with them not being there - HOWEVER, if you are a bit lost (especially near the begginning) please let me know and if it’s a majority thing I can edit it so they're in there. It’s hard re-editing when you know everything that’s happening in your mind.
> 
> But holy HECK. STACIE IS FINALLY HERE AND ACTIVE. As am I. 2018 new year new better updating schedule or something. I think I'm past the big fuck off annoying part of editing.
> 
> Also hmu if you noticed the little Anna Camp reference/nod in there ;)  
> http://img004.lazygirls.info/people/anna_camp/anna_camp_true_blood_stills_yUxCWlEr.sized.jpg


End file.
